


Don't Let Go

by MysteriousWriter03



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, CADAMUS, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt, Kara and Mon-el are dating, KaraMel, Krypton, Lena and Kara are bestfriends, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sister-Sister Relationship, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousWriter03/pseuds/MysteriousWriter03
Summary: A Bunch of One-Shots consisting of random plots, anguish, relationships and what-ifs. Chapter 2 Summary: Kara and Alex are captured by CADAMUS while Mon-el and Maggie have to work together in order to save their loved ones.





	1. The Last Night of Krypton

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a story that will consist of a bunch of one-shots. All Characters are included and I'm open to any suggestions. R&R

_**Krypton** _

Screaming and the stench of fire, woke Kara-Zor-El from her slumber. She instantly shot out of her bed, it was supposed to be dark, but the room was illuminated with the growing fire that consumed the buildings and the people of krypton.

"Mum!" Kara called out for her mother, fear was pumping through her blood, "Dad!" She yelled out as she climbed out of her bed. The instant her feet made contact with the floor, the whole world felt as though it was shaking. She lost her balance and collapsed to the floor, tears were threatening to spill out of her crystal blue eyes but she as much as she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, she also wanted to find her family.

Kara shakily stood up onto her feet but the world of krypton shook ever so intensely, causing her to fall back to the ground.

"Kara", the sound of her father calling out to her made her want to cry. She watched her father clumsily, stumble into her room. He was able to keep his balance as he ran towards his shaking child.

"Daddy" Kara cried out, she used whatever strength she could muster, and pushed herself off the ground to run into her father's arm. Her father bent down and wrapped his arm around his daughter, never wanting to let go of his sweet, innocent child.

"Daddy, what's happening?" Kara cried out innocently as she crumbles into her father's arms, allowing herself to cry into her father's shirt. The hug lasted only for a minute, but it was as if the whole world had stopped shaking.

How could he let go of his sweet baby girl?

After the minute passed, the shaking intensified, he picked up his baby girl into his arms and began to run down to his laboratory where his wife Alura was anxiously waiting for him. As he ran down to his lab, he whispered into Kara's ear, "You're going to be safe honey. You're going to grow up and be one of the greatest kryptonian that has ever live", tears ran down his face he knew that wouldn't be able to witness his daughter growing up,

Kara, who's arm was wrapped around her father's neck, was confused by that statement, she knew of Brainiac, but she didn't know what role he played in her world's destruction. She felt saddened seeing her father cry, she wanted to comfort him but she couldn't

Her father gently put her onto the crumbling ground of the laboratory, "Mummy" Kara cried out, she ran into her mother's arm, she could feel her warmth radiating off her perfect, pale skin. Zor-el ran to the pod that was almost ready for transport, he started typing the earth's coordinates.

"Kara, my baby girl" Alura wept as she cradled her daughter into her arms, this will be the last time she could ever see, or touch her daughter.

"I'm scared Mum, what's happening?", no-one would tell Kara anything, she was scared and seeing her parents cry only added to her fear. Her mother gently wiped the tears that fell down her daughter's face.

"Krypton is dying honey" Alura stated sadly, "You need to leave now and take care of your baby cousin Kal-el", she didn't want to put so much pressure on her daughter, but it was necessary.

"You're coming with me, right? You and daddy?" Kara couldn't stand the thought of being sent to some unknown planet alone. She wasn't going to leave, she wasn't going to leave her friends or her family to wither in pain from the forever growing fire.

Alura and Zor-el looked at each other, their eyes reflecting the pain and anguish that they felt deep, within their hearts. Zor-el nodded his head to his beloved wife.

Alura looked into her daughter's eyes, her eyes filled with fear and pain, she felt guilty and responsible for the fear that her daughter felt, and she felt even worse as the words tumbled out, "No sweetie, we can't".

Kara felt her heart suddenly break into thousands of pieces, "I'm not leaving without you" Kara replied stubbornly.

Alura smiled softly at her daughter, "You have such a pure heart Kara. I need you to stay strong, I need you to live on and bring pride to the House of El", Kara wanted to refuse, but the look on her mother's face made her stop.

"The pod is ready" Zor-el shouted through the sudden explosions in the far distance that was coming closer.

Alura nodded her head, she quickly unclipped the necklace that laid around her neck and put it around her crying daughter's neck. "In your darkest moments, I want you to look at this necklace and remember" Alura began to cry, tears flowing down her face as she said her final words but she couldn't say it, she couldn't say goodbye.

Zor-el took over and said in his fatherly tone that he only ever uses when he talks to Kara, "Remember I'm always going to be with you. For as long as your heart is beating, the House of El lives within you". He crouched down and carried his daughter into the pod.

He gave her one last kiss on her forehead before pressing the activation batter that sent the pod onto the planet called Earth.

They watched their crying daughter being sent off to some unknown planet, Alura immediately collapsed onto the ground and began to scream out in pain and anguish. Zor-el wrapped his arms around his wife and cried with her.

"Will she be safe? Did we do the right thing?" Alura questioned as she snuggled for the last time in her husband's hold.

"She will live, and that's the only thing that matters. Kara Zor-El will be the greatest kryptonian that has ever lived. She will be protected by the light of Rao", Zor-El whispered into his wife's ear just before he and his wife was consumed by the fire had engulfed the whole planet.

The last image that was plastered into Kara's 13-year-old mind, was the image of her parent's being consumed by the fire that had destroyed her whole planet.

Present Day

Kara let out a heart wrenching scream, she shot up like a bullet and clenched her chest in pain, she tried to cover her mouth to silence her sobs, but the images of her parents being burned alive by the fires of Krypton were stilled within her mind.

Mon-el, who was sleeping next to Kara, instantly shot up from his spot ad instantly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He didn't know what just happened, but he could only assume that Kara was having a nightmare.

He didn't question it, he just let Kara crumbled into his arms. He had never seen Kara so fragile and weak before. Mon-el moved Kara into a position so that she was lying on his chest.

Kara's tears were dampening his shirt, but he couldn't care less about that, he only cared about what caused Kara so much suffering and anguish. He softly stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shhhhh, I'm right here" Mon-el whispered in Kara's ear, she heard his comforting and soothing voice.

She tried to control her breathing and sobs, she began lift herself off of Mon-el's body so she could support herself, but Mon-el instantly reached out to Kara and carefully rested her head against his chest, "I'm not letting you go. You are safe with me" Mon-el whispered softly into the night, Kara allowed herself to crumble and fall onto Mon-el's chest.

"Focus on my heartbeat, and breathe" Mon-el murmured, he could hear Kara's breathing increasing, but Kara heard his advice and focused on his beating heart. For the rest of the night, Kara listened to Mon-el's heartbeat. It was comforting in a strange way, but the sound of his heartbeat allowed her to fall back to sleep, despite the horrible image that was plastered into her brain.

-00—

Mon-el squinted at the blinding light that was shining through the windows, he was really annoyed that he didn't close the curtains the night before. He looked down to see Kara sleeping, a small smiled appeared on his face as he watched Kara sleep, he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks which made him worried, what could have made the girl of steel cry out like that?

He looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 12 PM, he was going to shake Kara awake but he thought that she needed to sleep in after the night she had.

He gently moved Kara onto her side of the bed so he could get up, before he got up to cook breakfast, he covered Kara with the blanket that was messed up from the constant thrashing last night.

The smell of cooking pancakes is what woke Kara up, she stirred slightly, squinting at the light that was shining through the window. She turned over to Mon-el's side of the bed and looked at the clock. "Oh my Rao" Kara muttered under her breath, she was late for work and Snapper was going to fire her.

She instantly got out of bed and looked in the mirror, she cringed at the sight of her pale and tear stained face. Walking towards the bathroom, Kara saw Mon-el flipping pancakes. A soft smile appeared on her face as she remembered the comforting words that he whispered in her ears while she was distressed.

The only other person who was able to comfort her and get her back to sleep after a nightmare like that was Alex, but Mon-el stayed with her and said all the right things to her.

Mon-el turned around to see his girlfriend staring at him with a small smile on her face, that smile was contagious, "Hey Beautiful", he said before he put his spatula down onto the table and walked to his girlfriend.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" Kara asked with a huge smile on her face, the thought of food will always cheer her up but staring into Mon-el's eyes made her instantly forget that she was late for work.

"Yes, it is" Mon-el said as he leaned in closer to Kara's lip, the 2 started to kiss until Kara started to smell something burning, making her instantly worried.

"Is something burning?" Kara asked as she broke their kiss, Mon-el was going to lean in for another kiss until he saw the pan that was cooking his pancakes, on fire.

"Ah, Crap" He cursed as he got a hand towel to smack the fire out as he had seen in movies, but that only caused more trouble as the hand towel caught on fire.

Kara rolled her eyes, but deep down, she loved how domestic her life had become. She walked over to the pan and gently used her freeze breath to blow out the fire that burnt the pancakes into a crisp, while Mon-El dropped the hand towel into the sink and twisted the faucet.

"I was handling that", Mon-el was slightly embarrassed as he looked at the burnt pancakes that wasn't edible anymore.

"Sure, you were" Kara retorted, but before she and Mon-el could fall into their mutual bickering, she instantly remembered that she had work. "Oh Rao, I'm so late"

Kara super sped into the bathroom and took a 10-minute shower, Mon-el was miserably cleaning the kitchen and trying to turn off the smoke detector. Kara blow dried her hair and instantly got changed, wearing her super suit under her work clothes.

"Babe" Mon-el called out to her while she was rushing to get everything ready for work.

"Yea?" she replied while super speeding around the house.

Mon-el hesitated before saying, "Should you really be going to work?", Kara stopped packing her bag, she froze for a few seconds before she faked a smile.

Without looking up from her bag she replied, "Snapper is going to kill me if I don't turn up today. Well, he won't kill me considering he can't kill me unless he has kryptonite. But he would fire me, I might already be fired for all I know"

Mon-El knew that Kara hid her pain and suffering with a smile, she hid what she really felt by pretending to be a bubbly, innocent wall flower that hasn't been exposed to the harsh realities of life. He walked up to her and gently cupped her face into his hands, "Kara, what happened last night"

Kara instantly cut him off by chuckling nervously, "Oh, that? Psssshhhh, that happens all the time. Well, not all the time. But normally around this time of year"

"This time of year?" Mon-El questioned, he didn't understand what was so special about today. Anything important is usually put onto the thing that the humans call a 'Calendar'.

Trying her best to avoid the whole situation, she grabbed her bag and said, "The day that Krypton exploded", that was the last thing she said before flying off to work.

Mon-El stood there frozen, suddenly everything made sense. Kara has been acting odd for since the start of the week, "No wander why she didn't put it on the calendar" He mumbled under his breath, after he finished cleaning the kitchen and fixing the fire alarm that he had broken due to frustration, he went to the bar.

-00—

_**Bar** _

He wasn't surprised to see Maggie and Alex playing pool, he had the feeling that Alex didn't like him that much. He didn't know if it was because of the whole Jeremiah situation, or if it was because he was dating her sister.

Maggie noticed the death glare that her girlfriend was giving to the daxamite, "What's with that look?" she asked as took her turn to hit the black ball into the hole.

"Hmmm? What look?" Alex asked innocently as she saw Maggie miss the shot, she took her shot and won another round of pool.

Maggie rolled her eyes out of annoyance, she could never win against the Danvers, "That little death glare that you're shooting at little Danvers boyfriend"

Alex let out a scoff, "I'm not giving him a look, if anything, his giving me a look", which was true, Mon-El was hesitantly staring at Alex, as if he wanted to approach her but was too afraid to. Maggie watched the 2 give each other glares from across the bar.

"This is ridiculous" Maggie stated with annoyance as she but her stick down onto the table and called out, "Oi, Daxamite! Get your ass over here", Alex shot her an incredulous look, she whispered a few curses before Mon-El was standing in front of Alex with a lost look on his face.

"Hey" Mon-el greeted awkwardly, he didn't understand why he was so nervous, maybe it was the intimidating stare that both women were giving him.

"What do you want Mon-el?" Alex asked with venom in her voice, she didn't like the idea of the frat boy of the universe, dating her innocent, younger sister.

All nerves instantly left his body as he heard the venomous tone, "You're the one that called me over", his statement was directed to Maggie who was instantly regretting calling him over as she felt the tension radiating through the room.

"That's because you were standing in the corner of the room like a lost little puppy" Alex shot back, she didn't know where all this sass was coming from. Maggie was slightly surprised by the tone that Alex was using.

"Let's tone it down a notch" Maggie said, trying to release some of the tension that was almost suffocating, "So, why were you staring at us from afar? Are we that intimidating?"

Mon-El cleared his throat, "Intimidating? No…. okay, maybe a little" he confessed, but then he suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place, "Actually I wanted to talk about Kara"

Alex's whole demeanour changed, her anger turned into concern, "Is she okay? If you did anything to hurt her"

Maggie put her hand on Alex's shoulder and shook her head, she knew that something was going on with Kara. But she also knew, Alex making threats is pointless. "What happened to Kara?", her voice was laced with concern for the little Danvers.

Monel shot Maggie a grateful look, "Do you know what today's date is?", the question that he had asked got confused looks from the couple.

"Do you need us to teach you to read?" Maggie asked which earned her a disapproving look from Mon-el. It took a couple seconds for Alex to realise what day it was today.

"Oh god" Alex shouted as she slapped her forehead with her palm, Maggie gave her a confused look, "It's that time of year"

Maggie still stared at her girlfriend with confusion, "Wait, do aliens get their p-"

Alex immediately lifted her hand up to stop Maggie from talking, "No, not like that Mags. Jesus Christ", Maggie let out a sigh of relief, she didn't know how the kryptonian physiology worked.

"It's the day Kara's planet exploded" Alex said, she felt like a complete idiot for forgetting such a heartbreaking event. "Where is she right now?", she had the sudden urge to find her sister and comfort her, she knew how violent and vivid Kara's nightmares can be.

"She's at work" Mon-El stated, Alex made the move to go to her work place but Mon-el quickly grabbed onto her arm.

"Let go of my arm" Alex said in a low voice that almost sounded like a growl. Maggie couldn't tell if the protective side of Alex was scary or just plain beautiful.

"She's acting as if the nightmare never happened, what're you going to do, huh?" Mon-el questioned, his grip still firm but not enough hard enough to hurt her, the 2 stared at each, one with anger and the other with pleading eyes.

Mon-El sighed and released Alex's arm, "I just…I just want to know how to help her" Mon-el said in a soft tone that made Alex come back to her sense. "Her eyes…they were filled with pain and anguish and I couldn't do anything to help her"

Alex sighed, she hated how soft the daxamite sounded, he was like a lost little puppy, "Be there for her" Alex advised, "Growing up with Kara, the only thing that could ever scare her was the thought of being alone. When she comes home from work, she will want to talk to you about it, she will want someone to lean on, someone who she can trust with all of her heart"

Mon-El gave Alex a grateful look, "Thank you Alex, I know that I'm not your biggest fan", Alex rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"This doesn't change a thing. If you hurt her, I'm going to trap you in a room filled with lead and shoot you multiple times in multiple places" Alex threatened, Maggie tried to hide her smile at the threat, it was funny watching an alien who has these magnificent powers, being afraid of a mere, badass human.

Mon-El gave Alex a wary look before going back home, completely forgetting that he worked at the bar around this time.

"Do you think I scared him?" Alex asked as she turned to face her girlfriend who was grinning like an idiot.

"Damn Danvers, I knew that you were a badass, but I didn't know out could make an alien run for his money" Maggie stated as she leaned in to kiss Alex.

-00-

_**Catco Media** _

To say that Kara was having a shitty day was an understatement, she woke up late because of a nightmare that reminded her of how alone she truly was, only to go to work to have Snapper screaming at her and calling her names. He had threatened to fire her over 10 times in the span of 2 hours.

She was tempted to throw him into space, but she resisted the urge, she saw James approaching her and he gave her a worried look, "Hey, are you okay?"

Kara didn't bother to look up from her computer, she was furiously typing an article that Snapper forced her to write, the deadline was in 2 hours and if she didn't get it done by then, she was going to get fired…again.

"Kara"

For someone who had super hearing, she was not hearing her name being called over and over again. She suddenly felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, this caused her to jump out of her chair, almost breaking the table along with her computer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", Kara recognised that voice, Lena was standing in front of her with her hair down and a Louis Vuitton bag in her spare hand.

"No" Kara quickly recovered, "I mean yes, you did scare me but no you shouldn't apologise", Lena gave her a small smile, but she noticed something was off with her friend today. Kara looked pale and her eyes looked tired.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked, her voice was laced with concern and worry for her friend.

"Me?" Kara asked, she felt stupid for asking, there was literally no one else who she would ask that question to, "I'm fine, Snapper is just…extra snappy today"

Lena didn't believe that was the only reason, she could tell there was something wrong with her, and if something was troubling her innocent, bubbly friend, then it must be pretty bad. "Well, I just came over to see if you would like to go out and get some lunch"

Kara was going to refuse, saying that she had a lot of work to do. She didn't feel like going out to eat, but before she could say no, James decided to cut in, "She would love to go. Kara, take the rest of the day off. I'll handle the article"

James offered, Kara didn't even realise that James was standing there, "James! When did you get here?" Kara exclaimed excitedly, she was trying to hide the fact that she didn't acknowledge James presence.

"Ouch, I'll pretend I didn't hear that" James gripped his heart pretending to be offended, Kara just laughed nervously. "Go, I can tell you haven't eaten breakfast or lunch"

Kara shot him a grateful smile, she wasn't that hungry which is surprising considering her fast metabolism, but she was glad that she could escape the evil wraith of Snapper.

-00—

_**Noonan's Restaurant** _

Lena and Kara were seated at their usual table. The 2 talked about the usuals, Lena's company, the horrible meetings that Lena had to endure and the various insults that Snapper had spat at Kara.

"I can't believe he actually said that" Lena laughed, the insults that came out of his mouths were insulting, but at the same time it was amusing to Lena.

Kara chuckled, "Yep, but it was my fault for being late. I can't blame him for being mad", typical Kara, taking responsibility for her actions. It was one of the things that Lena admired about Kara, unlike all her other friends, Kara took responsibility, she didn't try to play the blame-game.

"So, are you going to tell me why you look so tired today?" Lena asked getting straight to the point, she could take a less direct approach, but that wasn't her style. The direct question almost made Kara spit out her drink.

Kara considered lying to her friend, but she didn't want to lie. She was getting tired of lying. "Yea, I didn't sleep well last night", she admitted, she took a sip out of her drink while Lena looked at Kara with concern.

"A bad dream?" Lena asked, she knew a thing or 2 about not being able to get a good night sleep because of a nightmare.

Kara scoffed at the understatement, "More like a memory", she whispered under her breath. This peaked Lena's curiosity, what could've made, bubbly, sunshine Kara Danvers, so terrified to the point where she couldn't sleep.

Lena suddenly realised something, she barely knew anything about Kara Danvers, she only knew what she has heard. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She was hesitant to ask her that question, but Kara only gave her a soft smile in return, she let Kara ponder the thought of telling someone her troubles.

Kara was hesitant, but she decided to tell her the truth, to a certain extent, "Today is the anniversary of my family's death", she admitted silently. Lena instantly felt guilty for asking, the pained expression on Kara's face was all too much.

Lena reached out for Kara's hand that was nervously fidgeting with the fork, she gave her a comforting look, telling her to continue. Kara let out an exasperated sigh, "My family…they died in a fire. I don't really know what happened, or how the fire had started, but I remember my dad running into my room, calling out for my name. He suddenly picked me up and carried me out side to safety but then he went back into the house…but before he got out of the house with my mother, the whole house exploded"

Kara hated crying, especially in public, so she bit her lip in the hopes of stopping the tears from flowing down her face.

Lena could see how much pain and suffering that was swirling in Kara's eyes, Lena gripped Kara's hand tighter, she had never seen such a person holding in so much sadness. She felt like a terrible friend, she automatically assumed that Kara lived a perfectly innocent life due to her happy exterior that radiated off of her.

"I'm so sorry" Lena replied, she was never good at comforting people. It was probably because she never needed to comfort someone up until this point. She tightly squeezed Kara's hand, but she noticed that Kara was squeezing her hand back.

It wasn't that Kara couldn't feel Lena squeezing her hand in the most comforting way, it was the fact that if she squeezed to hard, she would break her hand. It has happened before with Alex.

"Sorry" Kara automatically apologised, she released Lena's hand, afraid that she was going to cause even more harm.

Lena laughed in disbelief, she couldn't believe that Kara was apologising to her for telling her the truth, "What are you apologising for?"

"For ruining our lunch. It was supposed to be happy and fun" Kara mumbled like a child who felt guilty for stealing a candy from a store.

"Kara, you have nothing to be sorry about" Lena reassured, "If anything, I should be the one apologising for being so self-centred"

"What? You are not self centred" Kara argued, before she could start her beautiful rant about how much of a good friend Lena was, her ringing phone interrupted.

She saw it was Winn calling, she felt instantly bad because she knew it was DEO business, "I'm sorry, but my fr-"

Lena cut her off short, "it's fine Kara", Lena stood up and gave Kara a hug, "I know today is a hard day for you, but if you ever need to talk to me, just call me, text me, or even show up unannounced at my office at any time of the day"

Kara returned the hug, she was so grateful to have a friend like Lena. She said her goodbyes before running off into he streets, she didn't realise how dark it was.

"Winn?" Kara answered her phone

"Kara! I'm so glad that you picked up There's an alien at National City Park and guardian isn't doing so good" Winn replied nervously, he was in the van with his technological devices, he didn't want to call Kara because he knew that she didn't approve of their vigilant acts

"On my way" Kara replied before ripping her shirt and flying to the scene to beat up the alien that was throwing a temper tantrum

-00—

_**DEO** _

Supergirl landed inside the DEO with an unconscious alien, the agents began to cuff him and put him inside a cell. She had to admit, it felt good punching someone as hard as she wanted to. It was like anger management class, except she was knocking out aliens to protect the city rather than punching a bag filled with sand.

"Good work Supergirl" J'onn stated as he walked up to her, he noticed the tired look on her face despite the smile she forced on her face. "Everything okay?"

Kara was getting tired of hearing that question, if one more person asked her that question, she would literally throw them into space.

"Kara" she recognised her sister voice from anywhere, she turned around, only to be greeted by a tight embrace.

Kara hugged her sister back, but she was confused as to why her sister was hugging her so tightly, "Are you okay?" Kara asked with concern and confusion.

"Am I okay?" Alex rhetorically asked with disbelief, "Are you okay?"

Kara let out an annoyed sigh, she couldn't throw her sister into space, she started to walk away not wanting to snap at her sister or at J'onn who was staring at the 2 of them with quizzical look.

Kara made it to the balcony to fly back home, it was already 8 pm, she was tired and getting hungry but before she could fly home, Alex grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked with concern.

"Flying home?" Kara said in a confused tone, she thought it was pretty obvious that she was going to fly home. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Alex looked down at the city beneath them, Kara rolled her eyes, "If I did jump, the only person who would get hurt are the bystanders down below"

Alex sighed in relief, "I know that today is hard on you", Kara wanted to roll her eyes, but if she rolled her eyes anymore, her eyes would fall out of her eye socket.

"I'm fine", as she said those words, her forehead crinkled, indicating that she was lying. Alex touched the middle of her eyebrows and said, "crinkle".

Kara rolled her eyes and leaned on the railings, her sister leaned on the railing with her. She closed her eyes, and the image of her whole world exploding popped into her mind, causing tears to form into her eyes.

"Oh Kara" Alex whispered softly, she pulled her sister into a hug, her shirt was becoming dampened by the tears of a girl who had lost everything.

Kara released all her pain, anger and guilt into her cried. She mourned for the loss of her parents, her friends, her whole world. Alex was the only person she could lean on, she may not have super strength or any type of superpower, but to Kara, Alex was her hero.

Kara cried into her sister's shoulders, "I could see them. They were right there Alex. I watched them being consumed by the fire that took my whole planet", Alex continued to hug her sister, she was supporting all of Kara's weight. She softly stroked Kara's blond hair.

"Every time I close my eyes, even if it's just for a second. I can see their faces, I can hear there screams" Kara tried to control her breathing but it was impossible, "I can always here there screams, they try to scream from someone to help them but…but I can't help them" Kara cried, the screams of her people have always haunted her, the image of them being burnt alive by the radioactive fire that destroyed her culture, her religion, her people, her friends, her family,

Her whole world.

"I know that it hurts" Alex whispered into her sister's ear, "I wish that I could take way all of that pain that you have endured, but that pain, all of that suffering that you were forced to go through, shaped who you are"

Alex would never admit out loud, but some part of her was grateful for Kara's planet blowing up, if it wasn't for her planet blowing up, she would never have had a sister that she could call her own.

She heard Kara mumble, "Will this pain ever go away?", and just like that, Alex's heart broke. Kara's voice was laced with so much anguish and agony, she wanted to say, yes, with time the pain will go away, but that wasn't true and she knew how much Kara hated being lied to.

"No honey" Alex whispered as she stroked her sister's hair, "the pain is like a void, it doesn't just go away. No matter how much time passes, no matter how much you try to hide that pain. It will always be there, but you know what can help?"

Kara sniffed, and quietly asked, "What?"

Alex smiled as if she was a mother comforting her child, "Surrounding yourself with people that love you", Kara smiled sadly at that. She was truly grateful for everyone in her life, she was surrounded by friends, a great family, a boyfriend who makes her the happiest person alive but yet, there was always this subtle pain within her heart.

Kara lifted her head and sniffed a little before saying, "I think I got snot and tears on your shirt", Alex laughed at that, grateful that her sister was able to crack a joke.

"Maggie will understand" Alex replied, she rubbed her sister's shoulders as Kara tried to get her act together. She wiped the lone tear that fell down from her sister's ocean blue eyes that was starting to clear up.

"We're having sister night" Alex suddenly shouted, she knew Kara needed her more than anything, plus she always stayed overnight on a day like this.

Kara shook her head, she didn't want Alex to bail on her girlfriend, "No, go home a see Maggie. I'll be fine, plus Mon-el is probably at home"

"Maggie can survive one night without me" Alex reassured, "And as for your daxamite boyfriend, he can sleep at the DEO"

Alex sounded overly happy about that suggestion, it could be pay back for him gripping her arm earlier in the day. Kara smiled at her gratefully.

"I know I don't say this often, but thank you" Kara thanked her sister feeling so grateful that she had someone like Alex in her life.

"Why are you thanking me? I literally just suggested kicking your boyfriend out of your home so we can have sister night" Alex said with laughter, Kara laughed with her too, but she needed her sister more than anything.

"For literally being the best sister in the universe" Kara stated, "I know I caused a lot of trouble in your life, you didn't have to stick by me but you did, you always stood by my side. I don't know who I would be without you" Kara said, Alex hated compliments, she never knew how to deal with them.

So, she did the only thing that she could do, punch her sister softly on the arm and chuckled nervously, "Don't get all sentimental on me", Alex said sarcastically.

She pulled her sister into one last tight hug before saying excitedly, "Can I kick Mon-el out?"

The End


	2. Cadamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kara and Alex are captured by CADAMUS while Mon-el and Maggie have to work together in order to save their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know in the last chapter I've written Alex to be a...bitch and that wasn't my intention. But i hope in this chapter i made her seem less of bitch and more of a sister.

_**Chapter 2** _

**_ Summary: Kara and Alex are captured by CADAMUS while Mon-el and Maggie have to work together in order to save their loved ones. _ **

Kara woke up with a pounding headache, her vision was blurry yet she was able to see that she was in a confined cell. Her lungs were burning from god knows what, but before she could collect her thoughts, shelooked around and noticed someone lying behind her, she quickly stood up, ignoring the headache and the nausea.

 “Alex” Kara called out to her sister who was laying unconsciously on the floor, she immediately ran to her sister and scanned her for any injuries. Besides the cut on her head, Alex was fine. She put Alex’s head on her lap, stroking away the hair that was tainted with blood.

“I’ll get us out of here” She whispered to Alex, but before she could figure a way out, she heard Alex heartbeat change, indicating that she was waking up.

“Kara?” Alex asked groggily as she slowly rose from Kara’s lap, Kara was tempted to push Alex down to rest but she didn’t know where she was, or even how she got here.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked as she saw the pained look on Alex’s face.

“Peachy” Alex replied with annoyance, she had an annoying headache which meant she was hit over the head with something. She suddenly realised that she was in an unfamiliar setting, “Where are we?”

Kara simply shrugged, “I don’t know, I don’t even remember how we got here”

Suddenly, a pair of heels hitting the cold, metal, floor, echoed in the isolated room. Kara and Alex were trapped in small cell that was located in the middle of the room, there were trays with syringes and an arm chair that didn’t look appealing, in the corner of the room.

“Great to see that you are awake”, the devil’s voice reverberated in the dim room.

“Of course, it's you” Kara muttered under her breath as she stood up instantly with her sister by her side.

“I thought your rich ass was in jail” Alex spat at the only person who she hated more than Maxwell Lord, Lillian Luthor.

“Sorry to disappoint” Lillian said, although she didn’t sound apologetic. Alex wanted to punch her in the face so badly, the only thing that stopped her was the metal bars that stood between them.

“What the hell do you want?” Alex asked while moving in front of Kara protectively. She wasn’t going to let a sadistic woman like Lillian, to get anywhere near her alien sister.

Lilian smiled at the protective gesture, “With you?” Lillian asked, “Nothing, you’re only purpose is to serve as motivation for your sister”.

Kara let out a sigh of relief, Alex wasn’t their main target, as long as she did what they said, Alex wouldn’t get hurt. “Just don’t hurt her, don’t hurt my sister”

Alex looked at Kara with disbelief, “Kara” Alex said in a soft yet harsh tone, Kara gave her a small smile before taking a step to stand next to Alex instead of behind her.

“So, what do you want?” Kara asked, “I doubt you’re here to have a conversation with an alien”

Lillian chuckled at that statement, “No, you’re right, we’re not here to talk. We’re here to study you, your physiology, the way your body works, the way you think”

Kara shot her a confused look, _were they going to dissect her like an animal?_ Kara saw 2 guards walk into the room with a taser in their hands. She could easily take them down, it was a simple task.

“You and this whole organisation can go to hell. I’m not going to let you touch my sister” Alex threatened with a commanding voice. Lillian smirked at this statement, she didn’t take Alex seriously, it’s not like she could do much in a cell.

“While you were unconscious, we installed a little device that is implanted into your neck. If you so much as look at me in the wrong way. I’ll activate this button” Lillian stated while taking out a little buzzer with a red button. “Why not give you a little demonstration?”

The second that Lillian pressed the red button, Alex felt a surge of pain going through her body. It felt as though her body was on fire, she collapsed onto the ground withering in pain. Alex screamed in pain as the burning sensation increased, it was as though, fire was running through her veins.

“STOP!” Kara screamed as she caught her sister before she fell onto the ground. She could hear Alex heartbeat beating faster than normal and the painful screams that escaped her mouth, “STOP! I’LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT. JUST DON’T HURT HER”, tears were streaming down her face.

Alex wanted to tell Kara that she could handle the pain and to not do anything that they ask her to do, but a pathetic whimper of pain escaped her mouth instead.

Lillian lifted her thumb, the burning suddenly stopped but the pain was still there. Alex was panting, her face was pale and was drenched in sweat. She was close to slipping in to the darkness.

The 2 guards that were holding the tasers opened the cell door, Kara whispered something in Alex’s ear, although her voice sounded muffled. She was fighting to stay awake but the darkness was winging.

Kara took off her cape and placed it under Alex’s head, she looked at the guards warily but she didn’t want her sister to go through any more pain, so she slowly stood up and followed the guards who escorted her into the corner of the room where the dentist like seat was.

“Don’t” Alex muttered before crumbling into the darkness.

\--00—

**_ Kara’s Apartment _ **

Mon-el woke up with a splitting head ache, he was laying on the floor which was covered in glass and broken furniture.

“Son of a bitch” Mon-el muttered as he slowly stood up, that’s when he noticed that Kara was missing, “Kara?”, he called out. He couldn’t see Kara anywhere, he quickly stood up and searched around the apartment. He noticed a stirring body on the floor where the couch was to be. He quickly ran over to the person who starting to wake up.

“Maggie?” He muttered as he gently shook her awake. Maggie suddenly jolted up, remembering what happened last night.

“Where’s Alex?” She instantly thought as she remembered her girlfriend being literally dragged away from her.

“I don’t know” Mon-el stated as he helped Maggie get up from the floor, “Do you remember what happened?”

**_ Flashback _ **

_Kara slumped against her couch with pot stickers in her hands._

_“Kara!” Alex shouted as she watched her sister steal the box of pot stickers from the table to eat all by herself, “Leave some for the rest of us”_

_Kara rolled her eyes and continued to eat the pot stickers by herself, “Maggie and you, don’t have a fast metabolism”, she argued while shoving a pot sticker into her mouth._

_“That doesn’t mean we don’t like to eat” Maggie retorted while grabbing a pizza to put on her plate. Before she could argue back, Mon-el walked into the room carrying beer in one hand and a bottle of alien alcohol._

_“I may have stolen this from the bar” Mon-el said as he walked through the door, Kara put her box of pot stickers on the table to help Mon-el carry the drinks.  She gave him a quick kiss on the lips._

_“Get the pot stickers” Alex whispered to Maggie as Kara was distracted by Mon-el._

_Kara carried opened the beer with her bare hands to give to her sister and Maggie. Kara returned to her spot on the couch to notice that 5 of her potstickers were missing._

_“Who took my potstickers?” Kara asked with a disappointed tone. Mon-el came over and wrapped his arms around her while giving her alcohol that could actually affect her._

_The 4 of them sat on the couch. Alex was leaning on Maggie’s shoulder while Mon-el’s arms were around Kara._

_Half way through their binge watching of Games of Thrones, Kara’s cell phone started to ring. Alex groaned in annoyance, she lifted her head up from Maggie’s shoulders and looked to see who was calling. “Why is Winn calling you at this time? He knows it’s marathon night”, her voice was laced with concern but she was still annoyed at being interrupted. She stood up and walked to the kitchen._

_Kara answered the phone, “Winn? Is everything okay?”_

_“The monitors are detecting a large trace of energy residue from an abandoned warehouse up north. I normally wouldn’t call you, but something feels off” Winn explained while getting straight to the point, something was off about Winn, and Kara could tell._

_“Are you okay?” Kara asked with concern, normally Winn’s voice sounded more…chirpy._

_“Perfectly fine. Are you going to check it out or not?” he replied harshly, Kara flinched at the harsh tone but quickly recovered._

_“I’m on my way. Just send me the address” she replied hanging up_

_“Is everything okay?” Alex asked as she noticed Kara’s crinkle, Kara nodded her head._

_“Yeah, Winn just wanted me to check something out”_

_“Do you need back up?” Alex questioned as Kara ripped up her shirt to reveal the house of el’s symbol on her chest._

_“No, no. I’ll be back in 10 minutes. Don’t start watching without me or I’ll….”, Kara tried to think of a good threat, “I’ll burn your fridge….”, her voice wavered at the bad insult._

_“Please do. The fridge Is preoccupied with vegan ice cream” Alex stated while shooting a glare at Maggie who retaliated by saying that it’s actually really nice, and it’s healthy too._

_“Mon-El, make sure they don’t start without me” Kara said before flying out of the window to the destination that Winn had sent._

_“Stay Safe” Mon-El said as he watched his girlfriend fly out of the window_

_\--00—_

_Kara landed inside of the abandoned warehouse, “Why does it always have to be an abandoned warehouse?”, she muttered as she used her x-ray vision to scan the area._

_“Winn, I’m at the warehouse” Kara said speaking into the earpiece, but all she heard was static. “Winn?”, something wasn’t right. Her intuition told her to fly the heck out of there, but she needed to make sure this place wasn’t a threat. For all she knew, the place could be rigged up to a bomb._

_She noticed that there was a body lying on the ground, why didn’t she see it before?_

_Kara super sped to the body and gently shook them awake, “I’m going to help you”, she whispered as she stared to lift the body up, but something was off, the second she touched the body, she felt sick and faint._

_She stumbled away from the body and used her x-ray vision to look at it, there was no skeleton, or heart a heartbeat._

_It was made out of lead._

_The body suddenly move, it was now standing up and moving closer to Kara who felt weaker and weaker._

_“W-What are you?” She tried to speak without vomiting, she tried to fly but she felt to weak. She collapsed onto her knees and tried to fight the dizziness._

_The body had a timer on it, “You have been infected by kryptonite. The kryptonite has been modified to hurt you through physical contact”, the body replied in a monotone voice. The body’s timer was counting down, there was only 30 seconds left._

_Kara tried to move away from the body but she felt to sick and weak._

_“10 seconds until the kryptonite will be aerosolised, knocking you out”_

_“Don’t do this” Kara pleaded but it was too late, the body exploded, causing green gas to erupt and diffuse into the air._

_Kara tried to breathe, but every breath burned her lungs._

_She released an agonising scream as the gas entered her lungs, enter her system._

_One last wheezing sound escaped from Kara’s mouth before she succumbed to the darkness._

_\--00—_

_Alex was pacing up and down in front of the TV._

_“Honey, I love you and all, but please sit down. You’re making me dizzy” Maggie said as she watched Alex pace nervously. Mon-El sat at the other end of the couch, feeling just as worried._

_“It’s been 15 minutes” Alex said as she pointed at Maggie with her phone, “She said 10 minutes, she is 5 minutes late. A lot of things can go wrong in 5 minutes”_

_Mon-el stood up from his spot and pulled out something called a phone that Kara had given him, “I’ll call Winn” he said as he tapped on Winn’s face to call him, “That’s weird”._

_“What is?” Alex asked him as Maggie walked over to him._

_“There’s just noise” Mon-el said as he put the phone on speaker. The same static sound that Kara had heard in her earpiece._

_“What the hell?” Alex muttered, “I wish I had my gun”_

_Maggie walked over to her and pulled out a gun that was hidden behind her back, this earned her curious looks from both Mon-el and Alex. “I’m a detective, I don’t go anywhere without my gun”_

_Suddenly the door leading to Kara’s apartment was kicked down. Men in black suits who covered their face with a mask came pouring into the room._

_“What the fuck?” Maggie asked as she pointed her gun at the guys who came pouring in._

_“Please, come in and make yourself welcome” Mon-el muttered under his breath as he got into his fighting stance, ready to kick some ass._

_The supposed leader of the group of men, gave them a signal to throw a smoke grenade. This blinded Alex, Maggie and Mon-el from seeing each other, but this didn’t stop them from attacking the masked men._

_Maggie squinted as she shot multiple guys in the chest, legs and in the shoulder. She didn’t realise the masked men that came up from behind her._

_He was going to shoot her but Mon-el super sped towards her and caught the bullet before it hit her. Maggie whispered her gratitude as Mon-el super sped into the guy which caused the masked man to crash into Kara’s tv._

_“Kara is going to kill me” Mon-el muttered as he fought off the other guys._

_“I think she’ll understand” Alex said as she flipped the masked man over her shoulder, the masked man groaned in pain as he was thrown onto the ground. Alex noticed that there was something beeping in the middle of the room and she instantly recognised what it was._

_Sleeping Gas_

_Before she could warn the others, the small grenade blew up, forcing Maggie to hit the back of the couch. Mon-el hit the cabinets in the kitchen while Alex the wall._

_Everyone groaned as they tried to stand up, but the sleeping gas was released into the air, causing them to feel drowsy._

_“Alex” Maggie called out weakly, trying to reach for her girlfriend with a tireless effort._

_The last thing that Maggie saw was Alex being carried and dragged off by the masked men_

**_ Flashback Ends _ **

“Son of a bitch” Mon-el shouted angrily. It was already morning meaning Kara ad Alex were kidnapped over 5 hours ago. This made them both anxious.

“We’re going to the DEO” Maggie commanded as she exited the apartment with a determined expression

\--00—

Kara was strapped to the arm chair, the metal bars that held Kara in place were contaminated with kryptonite, making her skin burn at the contact. Lillian slapped on a pair of gloves before picking up a syringe filled with kryptonite.

“Don’t worry Supergirl, I’m not planning on killing you…yet” Lillian said with a venomous tone, she injected the kryptonite into Kara’s abdomen.

“Ahhhhhh!” Kara yelped in pain as she felt the burning sensation, she tried to squirm out of the metals straps. But as she struggled, the metal burned her wrist even more.

“You Kryptonians are a parasite to this earth”, Lillian stated as she grabbed a knife made out of kryptonite, “But as much as I hate your kind, your physiology is quite…magnificent”

Kara wanted to beg her to stop, the kryptonite within her system was burning her from the inside and she could feel a sudden searing pain as the blade cut her ribs cage. Kara was staring to lose consciousness as she felt the blood seeping out of her wounds, she was still crying out in pain, she prayed to Rao that someone would find them soon.

Lillian had a sadistic smile on her face as she watched the girl of steel, wither in pain, she enjoyed watching this alien suffer. “If only my son could see this, he would enjoy seeing the mightiest kryptonian crumble. If we are able to get the last daughter of krypton surely, abducting the last son of krypton wouldn’t be too hard”

Despite all the pain that Kara was in, she wouldn’t let anyone hurt her family, “Don’t you dare”, she mustered up all of her anger and strength to sound threatening. Her voice sounded breathless as she stared at the Luthor who bore the psychopath genes.

“I’ve always wandered this question” Lillian said as she filled another syringe with kryptonite, her back was turned on Kara. Kara squinted, trying to x-ray the building, her vision kept flickering which made it difficult for her to see any means of escape.

Most of the rooms were covered in lead, preventing her from seeing through them, although there was one room that looked like a computer lab. Down the hallway to the left and it’s the second door.  
If Alex managed to access the computer, then she could send a beacon to Winn, indicating their location. She would do it herself, except she wasn’t the best when it came to computers.

She started to get a pounding headache from using her x-ray vision, the kryptonite in her system and the cut wounds weren’t helping.

“Who would you have chosen?” Lillian asked as she turned to face Kara

Kara was panting and sweat was falling down her face, “If you had to choose between Alex Danvers, who is your sister, or Superman, who is your only blood relative. Who would you choose?”

Kara clenched her jaws, she obviously wasn’t going to answer that question but if CADAMUS forced her to choose between them, who would she have chosen?

Lillian laughed, “Doesn’t matter. Either way they’re dead”

A flash of anger passed through Kara’s eyes, she pulled on the metal despite it burning the flesh off her wrist. “If you hurt them, I swear to Rao that I’-”

Lillian’s disgusting laughter cut her off from finishing her threat, “You’ll do what? Kill me?”, Kara let out an animal like growl. Her anger was staring to boil.

“Do whatever you want with me, just don’t hurt them. Please” Kara pleaded, her eyes were filled with pain and anguish, but the most dominant emotion that she saw within Kara’s eyes was guilt.

“Quit being melodramatic. You aliens don’t care about humans. If anything, you despise us, just like we do you” Lillian stated, she put the syringe down onto the table of tools. She walked over to what looked like a gas machine. 

She picked up the mask and placed it on Kara. Kara tried to struggle against it, but there was no point. The pain was becoming unbearable as she felt the kryptonite in her system burning her blood.

“Let’s see the effects of breathing in Kryptonite” Lillian said as she turned on the gas machine.

Kara’s eyes widened as she instantly felt the gas of kryptonite enter her lungs, everything burnt. She tried to breath but that only brought on more pain.

She began thrashing around, trying to escape the chair, but her efforts were futile.

\--00—

Maggie and Mon-el stormed through the DEO with a pissed expression their face. Mon-el’s clothes were still torn up while dry blood was painted on her forehead.

“Winn” Maggie shouted as she walked towards pass the other agents who were giving her questionable looks.

Winn jumped out of his chair, “Yello!” He shouted as he spun on his chair to face the pair who called his name, “Whoa, someone had a rough night”

The duo disregarded his comment and immediately asked, “Where’s Kara and Alex?”

Winn gave them a quizzical look, “Weren’t you having marathon night? Alex threatened me, she said to not interrupt your night if it involves vigilante fanatics”

Mon-el and Maggie shot each other a worried and confused look, “You called Kara last night” Mon-el stated, he was getting annoyed at the fact that nobody seems to know where his girlfriend and her sister were.

“No” Winn argued, “I didn’t, I was out with the guardian. Wait, where’s Kara and Alex?” his voice suddenly changed to a concern and worried friend.

Maggie let out a frustrated sigh, “Kara got a call from you who isn’t you saying, that there was a high concentration of energy in an abandoned warehouse. She flew there and 15 minutes later, these masked men broke into Kara’s apartment and kidnapped Alex”

Winn’s eyes widened at Maggies explanation, “Oh crap, no, no, no, no, no”, he shouted as he started to type on his keyboard profusely.

“What is it?” Maggie asked as she walked behind Winn to see the computer.

“Yesterday, was there a period where you lost all connection on your technological devices and you could only hear white noises?”

Mon-el nodded his head, “Yea, after Kara got the phone call, we tried to call you when she didn’t return. What does this mean?”

“Yesterday, there was a brief period where I could only hear static noises instead of guardian. Someone must’ve shut off one of the satellites temporarily to disconnect the signal, and the only 2 people who I know have that technology is us and the Luthors”

“Fuck” Maggie swore under her breath, Alex had told her about the Luthor and Superman’s personal connection with Lex Luthor. That family despised the Supes meaning that Kara wasn’t going to make it out unscathed

Mon-el clenched his fist tightly to avoid smashing the computers or even harming anyone. “Can’t you track them down somehow?”, he shouted angrily.

“I can, I can even do one better. If I got access to a Luthor’s files, then I would be able to retrace where CADAMUS shut down the satellite. If we can find out their headquarters, then we can find Kara and Alex” Winn said with a defeated sound, “Although there’s only one problem”

“How do we get access to a Luthor’s file” Maggie stated with an exasperated sigh.

“I can think of a Luthor who’s willing to do anything for her friend” Mon-el stated

\--00—

Alex winced at the stiffness of her muscles. She raised her head from the comfortable cape… cape? This was Kara’s cape. Despite her muscles protesting against her movements, she stood up with the cape in her hand and started to shout out in a panicked voice, “Kara! Kara!”

She banged her fists on the metal bars, and shouted out her sister’s name. A rough voice suddenly told her to shut up.

“Shut up” the guard growled, clearly annoyed at Alex’s screaming.

“Where is she? Where is Kara?” Alex shouted at the man, she was so close to punching him, literally. He was standing just a few cm out of her grasp.

The man stayed silent for a couple of seconds before asking, “Why did you side with the aliens?”

Alex was clearly thrown off by that question, “That alien that you are talking about is my sister. Do you understand that?” Alex asked harshly, “I don’t give a shit if she is an alien or if she is human. She is MY sister, she’s MY family”

The guard laughed mockingly at her response, this only angered her even more, “Tell me where the fuck my sister is” Alex growled, if they laid a single finger on her sister, she will kill them ALL without hesitation.

“Language” He mocked before he let out a sad sigh, Alex looked at him with confusion yet the silence only lasted for a few seconds, “You’re definitely Jeremiah’s kid” he muttered under his breath.

“You know my father?” She asked with surprise, “Where is he?” she demanded to know.

“I honestly don’t know where he is, but he was a good man, who sided with the wrong species”, he growled angrily. Jeremiah was a good doctor, he was kind-hearted and really caring despite what CADMAS did to him.

“My father was protecting his daughter. Who the hell are you to judge my father? My family?” Alex spat with anger and spite.

Before the guard could retort back, 2 other guards walked in, dragging a bloodied, bruised and broken Supergirl.

“KARA!” Alex screamed as she tried to pull the bars that separated her sister from her. “When I get out of here, I’m going to kill you”, Alex threatened in a low voice, her fists were clenching onto the metal bar, the anger that Alex felt was radiating off of her, if only the metal could melt at her radiating anger.

“Behave yourself Miss Danvers” Luthor said as she walked in behind the guards. The guards were in front of the cell ready to open it and throw Kara in it. “If you try anything, I will not only press this button, I’ll also torture your little sister… even more” She said with a sadistic grin.

Alex released a low snarl before stepping back until her back was pressing against the metal bars on the other side. When the guards opened the door, she was tempted to run up to them and beat their asses, but the second they flung the door open, they chucked her sister to the ground. The second the cell door closed, she instantly dropped next to her sister.

Kara was bleeding from her torso due to one large gash and a few small cuts and bruises. Kara’s wrist was burnt and bleeding, but that was the only thing that concerned Alex, something was off about Kara’s breathing, her breathing sounded heavy and as if she was struggling to breath.

“Kara, I’m right here” Alex said as she placed Kara’s head gently on her lap, she saw hint of green liquid pour out of her wounds., “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?” Alex screamed, her tears were staring to fall as she watched her sister whimper in pain, she gently touched Kara’s face and noticed that she was burning up erratically.

Lillian turned to face her guard, she took out the torture device that was connected to Alex, “Hurt her, but only if Kara Danvers starts to cause trouble. We don’t want any human causalities, even if she is working with that alien freak”, she placed the device in the guard’s palm. The other 2 guards that dragged Kara in, left with Lillian.

“Kara” Alex cried, she saw the blood gushing out of her torso and instantly got Kara’s cape to pressurise the wound, to prevent it from bleeding freely. Kara gasped in pain at the sudden pressure on her wound, “I know it hurts” Alex whispered.

“A-Alex” Kara whimpered with her voice sounding hoarser than ever, as if she has been screaming for hours. She suddenly started to cough violently causing her to jolt up, but the instant pain that shot up from her torso, caused her to collapse onto Alex’s leg.

“I’m right here sweetie” Alex said as she wrapped the cape around Kara’s torso to stop the bleeding, “Don’t try to talk, it will only make it worse”, she whispered as she wiped the tear falling down Kara’s sickly pale face.

Kara needed to tell her sister about the communication room but it was getting harder and harder to breathe. The kryptonite in her system, from the liquid and the gas, is going to kill her, If not now, then eventually. She knew that she was going to die but she wasn’t afraid of death, the only thing that scared her was the pain and anguish that Alex would feel if she died.

 Right now, the only thing that Kara cared about was leaving her sister alone in this corrupted place, if she died, would they use Alex as one of their sick experiments?

The guard watched the sisters with an unreadable expression, he fiddled with the small torture device, as if he was deciding what to do with it.

Kara started to mutter something but she was too quiet to hear, so Alex leaned in to hear what Kara was saying, “D-down the hallway….to the left, it’s the s-second door” she whispered, struggling to breathe, another violent cough erupted, she could taste the blood in her mouth as she coughed. Alex looked at her with confusion but she disregarded that piece of information for now, she needed to keep Kara awake.

“You don’t need to talk” Alex reassured her sister as she hugged her sister tightly as she coughed, she could tell her sister was in pain from the sudden cough, the coughing wasn’t helping her wounds. She noticed that Kara’s eyes were fluttering, “Kara, you need to keep your eyes open. You need to stay awake” Alex words came out as a plea rather than a command.

Kara’s eyes were opening and closing, she tried to fight the drowsiness, but the pain and the weakness she felt made her want to sleep, “I-I’m..tired” She breathed out, her words sounding forced and exasperated.

“Kara!” Alex shouted, she needed to get Kara out, now. She gently placed her sister’s head on the ground and walked towards the guard that was watching the whole scene. “She needs help, she needs medical attention”

Alex wasn’t one to plea, but seeing her sister in this state, weak and broken, made her feel useless and vulnerable. “I don’t know what your relationship with my father is, but if there is any part of you that cares for him, that owes him anything. Please, PLEASE save my sister” she cried and begged, the tears were freely flowing down her face.

The guard looked at Alex with a questioning look, he didn’t know what to do, when he signed up for CADAMUS he didn’t believe that humans could leave alongside with the aliens but when he met Jerimiah. Jeremiah told him stories about his 2 daughters, one adopted and an alien, the other, young, beautiful and incredibly smart. Through his stories, the guard was able to get a sense of understanding for the aliens, it didn’t mean he liked them though. This was Planet Earth, reserved for the human race, this wasn’t the planet for extra-terrestrial beings to take refuge.

He fiddled with the device in his hands as he contemplated with his inner turmoil, he looked into Alex’s red teary eyes as she gripped onto the bar, pleading and begging him to save her sister. He dropped the device onto the floor, “Is she worth it?” he asked softly.

Alex didn’t hesitate to answer, “Yes”

He lifted his foot to crush the device beneath his feet. He grabbed the badge that hanging from his trousers and swiped the electronic door.

“Grab the alien and get out” He said as he walked out of the room to make sure there were no other guards, he still believed that this planet belonged to the human, but he owed Jeremiah a favour.

Alex shot him a grateful smiled as she crouched down next to her whimpering and injured sister. “Kara, I’m going to carry you okay?” Alex stated rather than asked, her sister was still awaking but her eyes were shut tightly as she curled up in pain. She slightly nodded her head, indicating that she heard her sister.

Alex picked Kara up by grabbing on of her arm, and using her free arm to put around Kara’s waist for support. The guard took out his gun and gestured Alex to follow him.

Alex could feel Kara’s heat radiating off of her body, her body temperature was heating up abnormally, even for an alien such as herself.

“Where are we going?” Alex asked as she supported Kara’s weight, she wasn’t heavy but she could feel Kara slumping against her, unable to support herself.

“The alien gave directions to the communication room. So that’s where we’re going” He stated as he led her to the communication room. The trio made their way to the communication room without being detected but every step that they made, caused Kara to whimper or wince in pain.

As the guard took out another guard that was guarding the communication room, Alex wiped the sweat that ran down Kara’s face, “We’re almost out”, she whispered, Kara’s face was extremely pale.

The guard opened the door to the communication room, “The second you send a signal to your friends, an alarm will be set off. Guards will immediately become alert and be directed to come here. You will be forced to fight them off until your friends come and get you, if they come and get you”

“And you?” Alex asked as she walked inside the communication room.

He shook his head and gave her his gun, “If you’re not out of here in the next 10 minutes then I’m personally going to lead the guards here to kill you” he stated before shutting the door behind him.

Alex quickly yet gently, dropped Kara onto a free chair. “Kara, I need you to stay awake” Alex said as she crouched down to face her sister who was squinting in pain, “Talk to me sweetie”

Kara nodded her head and with that confirmation, Alex started to turn on the computers, she began hacking, trying to send out a noticeable signal for Winn or someone who is working for the DEO.

“A-are you okay?” Kara asked as best as she could through her short breaths and pain.

Alex let out a soft snort, “Am I okay?” she rhetorically asked as she continued to ferociously type on the computer, “I’m fine. How are you felling?”. She was afraid of the answer, afraid of what they have done to her.

Kara shifted in her chair uncomfortably, she let out a gasp of pain causing Alex to stop typing and look at her sister worriedly. “I’m fine”, she muttered as she slightly relaxed.

Alex gave her an unsure look but didn’t say anything, she wanted to ask what they did to her but she could tell that Kara was in no position to talk about what happened. 

The 2 remained silent, Alex didn’t need super hearing to hear how much Kara was struggling to breathe, she needed to get Kara out now.

\--00—

Mon-el and Maggie stormed into Lena's office, Jess running behind them.

“You can’t go in there unannounced” Jess, Lena's secretary shouted as the 2 strangers walked right passed her and literally kicked the door open.

Lena saw Mon-el, the daxamite and Maggie, the detective, walking straight pass the secretary and into her office as if they owned the place.

Despite the intrusion, Lena gave them a small smile and told Jess, “It’s okay Jess, they are friends of mine”, she wasn’t sure if she could call them friends, but Kara was her friend, and her boyfriend and sisters girlfriend looked like they got into a fight with a rhino.

“Sorry Miss Luthor” Jess squealed, as she walked out she, she bumped into another man who was holding a tablet in his hands. “Another one?” she yelped.

“Yes sorry, I’m with them” Winn stated as he pointed towards Maggie and Mon-el who walked up to Lena.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Lena asked using her business voice and a serious facial expression.

“Look, we don’t have time to explain” Maggie started to say

“We need your password for your company” Mon-el outwardly stated, he didn’t have time to beat around the bush.

Lena scoffed and let out a small laugh, “You’re joking, right?” she asked as she raised her eyebrows, “I’m not going to give you the password to my company that has confidential files”

Maggie let out a frustrated noise while Mon-el walked closer to Lena, his eyes were filled with sadness and urgency, “Please Lena” he begged, “Supergirl is in danger. Kara, my girlfriend, _your_ best friend, is in danger”. His voice cracked as he pleaded with Lena.

Winn silently face-palmed as Mon-el had just given away Kara’s ‘secret’ identity but Lena didn’t look surprised, her face was just filled with concern and worry. She nodded her head and walked to her desk and sat on the chair.

“If Kara is in danger, because of my family then I want to help” She said as she typed her password in her computer, allowing Winn to access the confidential files. He walked towards Lena and looked over her shoulders to see all the files.

“You could’ve just given me the password” Winn muttered as he watched Lena looking through the files for any indication of where Kara and Alex might be.

“Like I said, if Kara’s in danger than I want to help” She said as she stood up and let Winn take over, she was just as smart as Winn, she was able to design and build new devices and technology, but when it came to hacking, Winn was the fastest person alive who could hack a computer.

Mon-el and Maggie stood there impatiently, Lena looked at Maggie and asked, “Your Alex’s girlfriend?”, Maggie replied by giving her a tired nod, “Is Alex with her?”

Maggie nodded her head, “Yea, it’s impossible to separate the Danvers Sisters, even if it’s in a life-threatening situation”, she teased, trying to hide the anxiety that she felt with every passing second.

“Alex will be okay if Kara’s there, the 2 of them protect each other as though they are one half of a whole” Lena stated firmly, she knew that Kara would do anything in her power to protect her sister and vice versa, Alex would gladly die if it meant saving her sister.

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about” Maggie admitted softly, “Alex will willingly sacrifice her life if it meant protecting Kara and Kara is willing to do the same thing. I’m…” Maggie paused for a few seconds before confessing, “I’m afraid that one of them isn’t going to make it out”

Mon-el looked at Maggie with fear while Lena looked at her with understanding. They all stayed silent until Winn spoke up, breaking the silence, “Quit with the negative talk. Kara is a fricken alien from another planet who has amazing powers while Alex is a complete badass who can make someone like Superman run for his money. The 2 of them will keep on fighting, if not for themselves then for each other. They are too stubborn to die”

This made them all smile, Lena looked at the screen and noticed a satellite glowing red, “Winn” she muttered, Winn had a huge smile.

“Alex, you are an amazing specimen” he said in a low yet excited voice. Maggie immediately walked to the desk to look at the screen.

“What is it?” Maggie asked, her voice was laced with urgency and hope.

Lena smiled and said, “Alex is sending a signal to us”, this caused Maggie to smile like an idiot.  Winn whipped out his tabled and sent the address to the DEO and the Guardian.

“Maggie, I sent the location to your phone. Guardian and J’onn will meet you there” Without hesitation, Maggie and Mon-el left to find their couple.

Winn let out a sigh of relief while Lena asked him softly, “Was this my mother’s doing?”

He was hesitant to answer, he too had evil parent issues so he knew how she felt, “Sorry” he muttered. Lena nodded her head sadly.

\--00—

The second Alex sent out the signal, the alarms went off, blaring loudly and annoyingly. Kara flinched at the loud noise but couldn’t react as she felt even worse than before, Alex grabbed her gun that was laying on the table, “Kara, I need you stay here okay?”

Kara laughed softly, “I don’t think I could even if I wanted to” She muttered as her eyes started to close, Alex put her hand on Kara’s forehead and flinched at the heat that was radiating from her body. She knew that they had injected Kara with kryptonite and her body was trying to reject the poison but she also knew that her sister was dying, and if she didn’t get them out now, then she will die.

“Kara” Alex said in a harsh voice to wake her up, “I need you stay awake, just for a few more minutes”. Kara nodded but her eyes were still closing.

Before Alex could look at the wound that was bleeding through Kara’s cape, gunshots rang down the hallway and the door was slammed open.

Out of reflex, Alex shot the guard who walked through the door, the guard dropped to the ground while Alex kicked another guard in the stomach to push him back from reaching Kara. She shot bullets in the guard that she kicked and several other guards that ran into the area.

A guard ran up to her and gripped her by her collar, slamming her into the wall, he lifted his fist to punch her but all of a sudden, his body slumped against the bloodied floor. Alex looked up to see Maggie running towards her. 

Maggie ran into Alex’s arm and held her in a tight embrace. Alex breathed in her girlfriend’s smell, feeling safe and secured. But she before she could become ingested by the embrace, she broke it and ran towards her sister, who was now unconscious, “Kara” Alex called out as she crouched next to her sister who was slumped against the chair and completely drained of colour.  

J’onn entered the communication room, “Kara” he muttered as he saw the beautiful kryptonian who radiated the sun’s energy, look seemly dead.

“J’onn, you need to get Kara to the DEO. NOW” Alex begged as she cried at the sight of her sister. J’onn didn’t need to be told twice, he carried Kara and flew through the roof.

After the DEO agents and the guardian with the help of Mon-el, disposed of the guards working for CADAMUS, they ran into the hallway to see Alex punch a guard out.

“Alex” Mon-el shouted as he jumped over the pile of dead bodies, he was grateful to see Alex alive and well, they shared a brief hug before he asked with urgency, “Where is she? Where’s Kara?”. There was blood on Alex’s hand and he knew that it wasn’t from Alex or the other guards she had knocked.

“J’onn flew her to the DEO. We need to leave now” Alex said impatiently, she grabbed Maggie’s hand, feeling the reassuring squeeze that her girlfriend gave.

\--00—

Alex ran straight to the medical wing despite her body aching in pain, she saw J’onn standing outside of the room with a brooding look. His face looked tired and extremely worried, this only made Alex nervous.

“J’onn” Alex called out, J’onn uncrossed his arm and pulled Alex into a hug.

“Glad to see that you’re alive” He whispered, he hadn’t felt this scared since his experiences on Mars. The 2 most important people in his life, the only people who he could consider to be family, were in immediate danger. He didn’t know if they were alive, or dead, he felt angry with himself, he didn’t know that they were kidnapped until Mon-el and Maggie stormed into the DEO looking like they got hit by a truck.

 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily” She muttered as they separated, “How is she?”

  
J'onn let out a worry some sigh before answer, “The doctors were able to flush the kryptonite from her system. Nice job on stopping the bleeding on her torso by the way” He praised, “Kara is healing nicely, the bruises and small cuts are staring to fade”

 

Alex sighed in relief but she knew there was something else, “J'onn, what aren’t you telling me?”

 

“The wound on her torso isn’t healing as fast as we’d like. She’s healing at the rate of a normal human” He stated, “And her lungs” he whispered

 

“J’onn, what’s wrong with her lungs?” Alex urged, her stance automatically went into protective commander mode.

 

“I don’t know how, but CADAMUS was able to aerosolise kryptonite. It seems as though they forced her to inhale the kryptonite gas causing her Lungs to become damage. She’s okay but her lungs will be in pain for a while, she’ll need to use an asthma puffer for the time being” He clenched his fist in anger, he wanted so badly to kill whoever did this to someone as pure-hearted as Kara. Alex let out startled gasp, she covered her mouth as she tried to muffle the shock that was radiating her body.

 

Alex felt angry at herself, Kara was forced to inhale kryptonite gas that should’ve killed her while she was lying unconscious from a little shock. J’onn read Alex’s mind and immediately said, “You’re going in for surgery”

 

Alex looked at him with confusion, “Why? Kara’s the one who needs the medical attention”

 

“Are you going to ignore the fact that there is a device implanted in your body that is connected to your spine?”

 

“You read my mind?” Alex asked angrily, she hated that he was able to do that, she let out a sigh before saying, “Not yet, not until I see my sister”

J'onn nodded his head, he opened the door to reveal a pale Kara lying on the sun bed. “She’s still injured, try to make sure she doesn’t squirm too much”

Alex nodded her head as she walked into the room, she grabbed a chair and sat next to her sister. She watched her sister’s chest rise and fall evenly and was glad to hear that her sister’s breathing was normal to a certain standard.

She reached to grab Kara’s hand, and used her other hand to check her temperature. Kara was still running a fever but she was cooler than before.

Kara’s eyes fluttered opened as she looked around the room, the bright light above her immediately reminded her of the chair that she was in when she was being tortured. The sudden memory made her jolt up, she instantly felt pain shoot through her body, especially from her torso, but a pair of hands gently pushed her down.  
  
“Kara, you’re safe. I’m right here with you” Alex said softly as she gently pushed her scared sister back into bed. Kara’s sudden reaction scared the crap out of her.

“A-Alex” Kara muttered as she recognised her sister’s voice, she looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. Alex instantly recognised that look, her sister was scared.

“Kara” Alex cried as she gripped her sister’s fragile hands tightly, “I’m not leaving okay? I’ll be here when you wake up. Go back to sleep sweetheart” She whispered as she saw the exhaustion etched across Kara’s pale face.

Kara softly shook her head as tears started to flow down her face, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry” Kara cried out, Alex was confused as to why her sister was apologising to her. She did nothing wrong and the look of guilt and self-hatred that Kara’s eyes reflected, made Alex’s tears flow.

“Kara, why’re you apologising, you did nothing wrong” Alex said, Kara only shook her head in denial. Kara used the hands that wasn’t being gripped by Alex to rub her forehead as she sobbed.

“I-I ruined your life” Kara cried out angrily, Lillian not only tortured her physically but she also managed to convince Kara that she had ruined Alex’s life.

Alex inhaled with confusion, “What the hell are you talking about?”, her voice wasn’t harsh, it was just confused, “You didn’t ruin my life”

 Kara shook her head and pulled her hand from Alex’s grip, she had bite her lower lip to stop another sob from escaping her mouth, “You should h-hate me” Kara stuttered, “I cost you your childhood, your life, your father’s life” her voice got more forceful, “Why don’t you hate me?” Kara cried out angrily through her tears. Lillian had told her how much of a burden she was upon the Danvers family.

Alex looked at gazed at her sister with shock but that shock soon wearied off as she was now feeling angry, “Is this you talking? Or is this Lillian?”

Kara looked at her sister, and for the first time, Kara made eye contact with Alex, “I’m so, so sorry. I’m the reason why you lost everything, you should hate me, I shouldn’t have become a burden. I should’ve died on krypton with my family”

With that last emotional statement Alex snapped, “You didn’t cost me my father Kara, you weren’t the reason to blame, if anyone should be blamed it should be that mutated, Hank Henshaw. He cost me my father, he is the reason why my father was taken away, not you. You are the reason why I was able to deal with that loss, you have lost so much Kara and I can’t even imagine what it was like to lose 2 fathers.

 

Alex’s voice came out more forceful than intended, “But If _you_ died on krypton, then what the hell do you think I would be doing huh? I wouldn’t have grown up with a sister, I would’ve been throwing my life away by drinking and partying like some reckless human that I am. Without you, I wouldn’t be recruited as a DEO agent which means I would’ve been rotting in cell for and even if I wasn’t rotting in a cell, I wouldn’t be happy”

Tears streamed down her face as she spoke with such ferocity, “I can’t be happy without you, you showed me a new way to live my life. You showed me how to love people for who they are, not for what they have done. I wouldn’t have met any of my friends that I have now, Winn, James, Mon-el, J’onn, I was even able to meet someone who could make me feel in a whole different way, Maggie. This is all because of you, Kara. You didn’t ruin by life, you didn’t make it all doom and gloom, you brought light and sunshine into my life. You are the reason why I am happy” Alex shouted, she wasn’t angry at Kara, she was angry at the whole god damn world.

Kara has been through so much pain and suffering, she has lived through things that no-one should have to live through. Despite all of this, Kara came out to be such a pure-hearted person, a person who loved and cherished those around her.

Alex hated Lillian Luthor, she wanted to kill her or do so much worse to her, but the thing that hurt the most was the fact that she knew that Lillian didn’t implant those negative thoughts into Kara’s head, she knew that Kara, deep down, felt guilty, alone and felt a self-hatred.

“You don’t hate me?” Kara asked, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked like the child who had just lost her whole world. The fear of the answer was evident in Kara’s voice. Alex gave her a small smile before leaning down to hug her sister.

“Never” She muttered into her sister’s hair.

The world didn’t deserve Kara, she was too good for the human race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you have any ideas, feel free to comment


	3. Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary Chapter 3: What if Mon-el stayed on the daxamite ship with Kara? Rewrite of 2x21 and 2x22

**_ Summary Chapter 3: What if Mon-el stayed on the daxamite ship with Kara _ ** **_? Rewrite of 2x21 and 2x22 _ **

Supergirl frantically ran through the corridors, fighting, punching and slamming whatever daxamite that got in her way. 

Lillian Luthor was running behind her, she wasn't as frantic as Supergirl, but she was still worried about her daughter.

Hank Henshaw was just running behind them like a loyal dog that follows their master.

Supergirl ducked down to avoid being hit with the spear, but before that daxamite soldier could hit her, she grabbed the spear and threw it across the floor, which almost hit Hank and Lillian.

Supergirl grabbed the soldier by the throat and spat in his face, "WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE IS MON-EL?"

The soldier had fear written on his face as he watched the Kryptonian shake with anger. The soldier pointed to where they were.

Kara let out a soft sigh, "Thank you" she said politely, but before the soldier could do anything to betray her. She punched him across the face to knock him out.

Lillian smirked at this, it was amusing to watch the Kryptonian angry.

Supergirl super-sped down the corridor in the direction that the soldier pointed. There were 2 guards standing in her way.

She clashed the guards head together to knock them out simultaneously. As their bodies crumpled she saw 2 familiar faces.

"Lena! Mon-El!" She exclaimed as she ran towards them, stepping over the daxamite bodies.

Supergirl didn't care that she was dressed up as the superhero that national City admired. She had to embrace him, she couldn't resist the urge to.

Supergirl literally flew into Mon-el's arms. He wrapped his arms around her, afraid to let go.

"You found me" Mon-el murmured into Supergirl's hair, he could feel Kara nod her head. He heard her whisper, "Always".

He cupped Kara's face and kissed her.

Lena just stood there awkwardly, "Sorry to interrupt" Lena apologised, Kara and Mon-El, instantly broke apart from their kiss.

Supergirl cleared her throat, "Lena!" She exclaimed, "I'm so glad that you're okay", she resisted the urge to hug her best friend.

Lena gave Supergirl a gentle smile before walking up to her and giving her a small hug, which surprised her but she didn't fight it.

Lena whispered, "The glasses don't help", the comment made Supergirl smile. As they broke apart, Lillian and her lost puppy, Henshaw, ran towards them.

"Mom?" Lena asked in confusion as she and Supergirl broke from there hug. Mon-El instantly put his arm around Kara's waist.

"What's she doing here?" Mon-El grumbled under his breath.

"She's Lena's mother" Supergirl explained. Lena walked up to her mother. She didn't know whether to hug her mother, or give the bitchest death glare that she could muster.

"You came" Lena stated harshly, "Did you come to steal some alien tech to kill the aliens that you despise?"

Lillian's smug smirk faltered at the harsh tone of her daughter, but she quickly composed herself, "Believe it or not, I came here, willingly, because I care about you", Lena scoffed in disbelief. Before she could retort back, Mon-El interrupted.

"As much as I love evil mother’s reunion, we should really get going" Mon-el said as he pointed at the daxamite soldiers who were running at them. Supergirl nodded her head as she grabbed Mon-El's hand and ran to the teleport transmitter with the Luthor's and Henshaw running in front of them.

Lillian was ahead of them and before teleporting away, she gave Kara and Mon-El an evil smirk. The Luthors and Henshaw disappeared in a flash.

Mon-el put his hands on his hips, “Well” he said sighed, “That went well. Now how the hell are we supposed to get out of here”

Kara gave him a reassuring smile, “Thankfully, I have a best friend who knows not to trust Lillian” she said as she pulled out a device that looked like a teleport device. Mon-El smiled happily at this. He walked over to Kara and kissed her on the forehead happily.

“Okay let’s go” Mon-El said as he grabbed Kara’s hand to move her to the transmitter but she gently let go of his hand and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

“I’m not going with you” She whispered, Mon-el shot her an incredulous look. “Ha, funny. But seriously, let’s go” Mon-el said as he attempted to grab Kara’s hand but she stepped back a bit. Mon-el looked at her with confusion, “Kara, I’m being serious. We need to go”

“Your mother deserves a chance to surrender” Kara said which made Mon-el clench his fist in anger.

“She is crazy” He shouted, “She’s not going to surrender Kara, she’s a psychopath”

Kara nodded her head, she understood why Mon-el was so angry, but she believed that everyone deserves the chance to make a choice that could change their lives. “Everyone, even your mother, deserves to make a choice that can change their life” Kara argued, she walked up to Mon-el slowly and cupped his face, “I need you to go, I need you to be safe. Alex will be shooting a special canon that will destroy this ship”

Mon-el shook his head, “Are you kidding me?” He shouted, “I am NOT leaving you, Kara. I’m staying with you, even if it means my ultimate death, I am not going to leave you here, alone, with my crazy mother”

Kara shook her head, she wanted to convince Mon-El to go, to save himself. She knew it was selfish for her to ask, “I can’t lose you” She cried, Mon-el shook his head and cupped her face. He looked into her sad, blue eyes and wiped away the tears.

“You won’t” He whispered, “I’m not going anywhere and I’m especially, not going to run away Kara” He said as he kissed her tears away. Kara nodded her head.

“Okay” Kara muttered as she felt Mon-El’s warm and comforting hands on her face.

\--00—

Lena looked around in confusion, “Where the hell are they? Where is Supergirl and Mon-el?” She shouted angrily.

Lillian ignored her and shouted orders to shut off the transmitter, she grabbed the walkie-talkie and said calmly, “We’re off the ship, blow it up”

Lena looked at her mother with shock, she heard a familiar voice, Alex’s voice say, “Gladly”.

“Mum! Where the hell are they?” She repeated with more anger, “Send me back. I need to help them” She screamed angrily.

“They are aliens Lena” Luthor said as she typed on the tablet, “They are the reason for this invasion, thousands of people are dying by the hands of these aliens”

“The reason why these aliens are roaming around is because of me, mother!” She shouted, she felt so stupid and guilty for trusting someone that easily, “I am so pathetic, I took the first chance I got in order to feel like I was worth something to someone. If you want to blame someone so badly, then blame me don’t blame the aliens for this”

Lillian shook her head and looked at her daughter with disappointment, she was going to retaliate but Lena took this opportunity to grab the walkie-talkie and warn Alex, “Agent Danvers! This is Lena, Mon-El and Supergirl are still on that ship” She shouted.

Lillian glared at Lena, “You are going to regret this”

Lena smirked at this, “Is that a threat?” she asked with all the confidence that she could muster.

“No” Lillian shook her head, “Just a warning” she said in a low voice, she signalled Henshaw to follow her as they left.

Lena glared at her mother and the cyborg as they left the fortress.

\--00—

Alex got ready to press the button but she suddenly heard a familiar voice speak, “Agent Danvers! This is Lena, Mon-El and Supergirl are still on that ship”

Maggie looked up at Alex with concern, “Alex Danvers, Take the shot” The president shouted her command. Maggie shook her head as she made eye-contact with Alex.

“I need more time Madam President” Alex begged as she shook her heads in panic

“We don’t have time. Take the shot. That’s and order” She said with more authority. Alex clenched her jaw as her hand shakily hovered over the button that could kill her sister and her friend.

“I-I can’t’ Alex said shakily, she was on the verge of crying, but before the president could argue back by demanding orders.

Maggie took out her gun and shot the video call, “Oops” she said sarcastically. Alex let her arms fall to her side in relief.

“What did you do?” Alex muttered, her voice held no anger, just confusion.

“We’ll say that the guard woke up and shot the communication device” Maggie stated as she walked up to her girlfriend, “No-one should have to make that choice, you shouldn’t have to choose between you sister and the world”

Alex nodded her head as she grabbed Maggie by the waist and stated firmly, “there was never a choice”, she wasn’t going to shoot the canon if it meant killing her sister.

“So what now?” Maggie asked

“Now, now we find a way to get on that mother ship and kill Rhea before she hurt my little sister” Alex said harshly  

\--00—

Kara threw a daxamite soldier across the room while Mon-el right-hooked a soldier which caused him to fly into the wall.

“Rao, I love fighting with you” Mon-el said as grabbed a solider by the neck and slammed him into the ground, Kara smiled over her shoulder.

Kara was grateful that she didn’t have to worry about Mon-el getting hurt. He wasn’t as fragile as the humans which made Kara felt good as she was able to rely on someone.

Kara smiled as she punched the last soldier in the chest, “I’m glad that you have my back”, she said as Mon-el put his hands-on Kara’s waist.

“Always” He replied as he deepened his kiss on Kara’s lips.

Rhea walked down to the main room to see what all of the commotion was about, “Do you want me to leave you 2 alone?” She asked with sarcasm.

Kara instantly broke the kiss, she was blushing like an idiot, she swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled away from Mon-el. She tried to recompose herself by standing proudly and showing off her symbol.

“Queen Rhea, surrender yourself. It’s over” Supergirl said firmly, trying to cover up the fact that she was blushing.

“Surrender? And why would I do that?” Rhea asked with a smirk, “I haven’t lost yet, this game isn’t done until I say it’s over”

Kara clenched her fists in anger, “You think…that this is a game?”, Kara’s voice got dangerously low, “You are killing people, you are committing a mass genocide on the human race”

Mon-El had never seen Kara look so angry before, he could see Kara’s eyes lighting up so he decided to step in before a fight broke out, “Mother, this ship, and everyone on it will be killed if you do not surrender. They have a special canon that will blow this whole place up. Surrender yourself mother, before it's too late”

Rhea’s facial expression faltered as she heard about the special canon that could destroy the mother ship, she took in a deep breath before saying, “So you lecture me on committing genocide upon the human race, when you are willing to do the exact same thing, in regard to the daxamites”

Kara looked down guilty, she hated this plan, she didn’t want to kill anyone, especially Mon-el’s people.

“You started this invasion, don’t act like you are the victim” Mon-el shouted, he started walking forwards, towards his mother.

“Are you choosing to stand against us? Your own people Mon-El?” Rhea shouted as she took a few steps down, “You are the prince, let me ask you something. If this Kryptonian wasn’t manipulating you, then would you have reigned as the prince of Daxam?”

Mon-el lined his lip as though, Kara eyed him suspiciously, she wandered the exact same thing. She couldn’t help but think about the signal that Mon-El sent to his people the second that he woke up.  Kara obviously couldn’t hold it against him, if there was a chance, even if it was slim, she would try and get in contact in her people.

Deep down, Kara knew that if she didn’t find Mon-el in that pod, then he would’ve gladly went back to his people. This only made Kara feel more guilty, _was she holding him back from being with his people?_

“Kara, is not manipulating me. She’s making me into a better person, a person who I want to be. If anything, she is making me stronger, a better daxamite than you or father will ever be” He shouted, Kara smiled softly at this, but she couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t answer the question

“The Kryptonians destroyed our planet, they littered our planet with radioactive rocks. How can you love someone who destroyed your whole life? Who destroyed your planet? YOUR PEOPLE?” Rhea screamed as she pointed at Kara.

Kara didn’t bother to defend herself, it was true, the destruction of her planet had taken Daxam too. She could feel the guilt unravel within her, she tried so hard to suppress but that only made her feel more guilty.

She lost her whole world, her people, her family and friends but so did Mon-el. The fires of Krypton not only destroyed her planet, but it also took Mon-el’s whole planet.

Mon-el’s planet was a wasteland, if he returned with his people, he would be able to reunite the daxamite and rebuilt his world and society. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she felt the inner guilt swirl within her.

Mon-el looked at Kara and noticed that she was on the verge of tears, he instantly walked up to her and tried to put his arm around her shoulder but she took a step back, before Mon-el could say anything Kara spoke up.

“This isn’t about my people, this about you and your invasion” Kara spat angrily, “Do you, Queen of Daxam, surrender?” Kara asked, her voice was still low but she was starting to get her voice back.

Rhea smirked, “Never” She said as she pulled something out of the sheathe that was located behind her back. Kara instantly started to feel weak.

Kryptonite.

The sudden nausea caused Kara to stumble back, Mon-El instantly saw the sweat beading down Kara’s face and the pale distant look that was plastered onto it. He move forward to grab Kara’s arm to help her keep her balance.

“Mother!” His voice was dangerously low as he pointed in her direction, “Get that away from her”

Anger flashed through Rhea’s eyes, “You do not order me around” She shouted as she super-sped towards Mon-El to shove him across the room. Mon-el felt his back hit something hard, it almost fell like a wall, but he didn’t know a wall could grab his arm….

“I will end you for good Zod” a rough voice that grabbed Mon-el’s arm to restrain him roared.

“Kal-El?” Kara said with confusion as she watched her cousin restrain Mon-El.

“Silver-Kryptonite, makes you see your worst enemy. The person who you fear most” Rhea muttered as she walked closer to Kara with a dual blade made out of kryptonite.

“Kara!” Mon-El screamed as he tried to escape Superman’s hold. He saw Kara collapse to the ground as Rhea got closer to her.

Rhea swung her blade at Kara, but Kara rolled over, the kryptonite blade only grazing her face leaving a small scratch. Kara jumped up and threw a punch at Rhea’s face causing her to spit out blood. Before Kara could knee Rhea, who was crouching over, Rhea attempted to stab Kara in the stomach.

Kara, seeing this coming, grabbed Rhea’s wrist, while fighting off the fatigue that she felt from the overwhelming radioactive poison. She twisted Rhea’s wrist, making her scream in pain, and forced her to drop the blade, but there was another blade in Rhea’s hand.

Rhea took this opportunity to slice Kara’s stomach, causing her to stagger and move back in pain.

Kara touched the side of her stomach to see blood gushing out, she clenched her jaw in pain, but she wasn’t going to give up.

Mon-El heard Kara’s scream of pain, that one second of distraction, gave superman the opportunity to throw Mon-El into the wall. But that didn’t stop Mon-el, he instantly stood up from the rubbles of the wall, and ran into Superman with his fist out, ready to punch him across the face. He successfully punched Superman, but when his fist connected with his face, Superman’s jaw clenched in anger.

“Oh shit” Mon-El muttered as he saw anger instead of pain written on Superman’s face.

Mon-el saw a punch coming and ducked down to avoid being punched across the room. He bounced back up and kicked Superman’s knees, causing superman to buckle onto one knee. Mon-el took this oppoutunity to give Superman one final punch across the face, causing Superman to collapse onto the ground.

Mon-el thinking that this was over, turned around to see Kara blocking and dodging attacks from his mother. The blood that was seeping out of her stomach and staining her Supergirl suit, only boiled Mon-el’s blood.   
Rhea was towering over Kara, he could see Kara’s pale face getting greener by the second and the blood loss wasn’t helping.

He super-sped toward his mother, and put her into a choke hold, his right arm was wrapped around her neck while his left hand was used to keep her from moving, “Stop it mother”, Mon-el muttered as he struggled to keep his mother under control.

“I will kill whoever stands in my way, and that includes you” Rhea spat but before she could do anything, Kara stumbled onto her feet before super speeding towards Rhea and disarming her of the kryptonite blade.

Being that close to kryptonite forced Kara to clench her jaw, harder than before, to stop herself from collapsing. She disarmed Rhea of the kryptonite blade and threw it to a safe distance. Kara felt slightly better, but her wounds weren’t healing.

Kara raised her fist, ready to knock Rhea out but before she could deliver the final blow. A pair of blue lasers hit her in the chest.

“Arrrrggghhh” Kara groaned in pain as she felt her back hit the wall.

“Kara!” Mon-El screamed out as he watched his girlfriend hit the wall with an immense amount of force. Rhea used this distraction to break out of Mon-El’s choke hole and kick him in the stomach.

“Don’t you see Mon-el, she is distracting you. You are so blinded by her Kryptonian charm that you can’t see the truth” She shouted as she kicked Mon-el’s ribs. Mon-El could feel his ribs crack.

“You are supposed to be the prince, you have betrayed your people, and now” Rhea said as she walked closer to her son, “Now you will die with the Kryptonian” she muttered.

“Not today mother” Mon-el stated. He stretched out his leg to trip Rhea over through a technique that Alex and Kara had used on him, multiple times. Rhea fell onto the floor while Mon-El jumped up to the air and crouched over her, his fist was in the air ready to knock her out.

“Game over” He muttered as she repeatedly punched his mother’s face. Not enough to kill her, but enough to knock her out for a while.

Meanwhile, Kara’s breathing got heavier and heavier, her wound wasn’t healing for some reason and the sudden force that caused her to hit the wall, made her body crumple in pain.

She saw Superman slowly walk towards her, “Kal-El” she warned as she stood up, she was still unsteadied on her feet, but she managed to stand up on her own. She was slightly hunched over as she put pressure on her wound that was still healing.

“Why Zod? Why are you so hellbent on killing me?” Superman shouted in Kara’s face as he picked her up by her throat.

Kara remembered Zod, she remembered Zod to be the great general of Krypton. From memory, Zod wasn’t as cold and sadistic as everyone made him out to be, she remembered him being nice and sweet to her, he always told her the truth, no matter what. She never told her parents about her secret meetings with Zod because he said it would get him and her, into trouble. She always wandered…how could someone, who once was honest and nice, become as cold and calculating as him?

“I-I’m n-not” Kara tried to choke out as she tried her best to breath for air. Superman’s grip on her neck was suffocating, she tried to find a spark of recognition within Clark’s eyes, but nothing. Nothing but pure hatred and anger was radiating through his eyes.

“I’m going to end you. For good” Clark seethed as his eyes started to glow brightly, Kara clenched her jaw, she wasn’t ready to die. She needed more time, with her family, her friends…Mon-el.

Mon-El looked up to see Superman’s eyes glowing angrily, he had a tight grip lock on Kara’s neck and Mon-El could see the bruises forming on Kara’s neck and face.

“K-kryptonite bl-blade” Kara chocked out to Mon-el who was now searching for the blade. He saw it and supersped towards them, he was now standing behind Superman with the blade raised in the air.

Superman’s eyes instantly stopped growing as he felt himself weaken, Kara saw Mon-el raise the blade in the air, she silently shook his head, telling him to not harm her cousin. Being near the kryptonite was enough to subdue his powers, for now.

Before anyone could do anything, agents started to appear around them. DEO agents.

“Freeze!” The soldier shouted as he pointed his gun towards the 3 aliens in the room. Clark was kneeling on the floor, looking angrier than before if that was even possible. He was now facing the agents that surrounded them while Kara ran into Mon-El’s arm, he was still holding onto the kryptonite bade.

As much as he wanted to chuck the blade away, it was the only thing weakening superman. Kara was leaning on Mon-El for support, he noticed that her breathing was laboured and her eyes were slowly closing..

“ZOD!” Superman shouted, he managed to light his eyes up, he faced Kara who saw everything happen in slow motion. She lit her own laser eyes and shot it at Clark, the 2 were still under the effects of the green kryptonite which made them both feel weaker by the second, yet their stance weren’t faltering.

Mon-el super sped towards Clark with the kryptonite in his hand and gave him a super punch across the face. Causing superman to crash through several walls, J'onn who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, ordered the agents cuff superman and teleport him back to the DEO.

Mon-El turned around to see Kara collapsing onto the ground, but before she collapsed Mon-El caught her into his arms.

“I need help” Mon-El screamed as he cradled a fragile Kara into his arms “It’s over” He whispered as he pushed a Kara’s hair out of her pale face.

Kara tried to shake her head, “Not yet”. The daxamites were still on this planet reigning havoc and chaos.

Mon-el scoffed at this as he tightened his hold, “By Rao you are so selfless. It gets annoying after a while” He joked, he tried to distract her from the pain, he heard her whimper in pain as she tried to laugh.

“Sorry” She muttered tiredly, her eyes were starting to close.

“Kara!” Mon-El shouted, he gently tried to shake her awake but she didn’t flinch or move, “Come on Kara” He muttered desperately.

“Kara!” J’onn shouted as he heard Mon-El’s desperate cry for help, Kara was awfully pale and she was limp in his arms.

\--00—

Alex and Maggie were at the DEO working on a solution to the daxamite problem, they were working with Winn, to not only find a way to get rid of the daxamite soldiers, but to also find a way to teleport onto the mothership. Lena was also in the DEO headquarters, Maggie and Winn thought it was good idea to get another tech expert on the job

“Winn, did you find anything yet?” Alex asked impatiently, her foot was tapping on the floor aggressively.

“Asking me every 5 seconds, doesn’t exactly help” Winn retorted back, he was agitated, worried and scared. Like really, really, scared.

“Babe” Maggie said gently as she rubbed Alex’s arm, “Little Danvers is strong, that fake queen bitch, has nothing on her”. Alex intertwined her hands with Maggie and gave her a thankful smile.

“Why?” Winn shouted angrily, “You jinxed it Sawyer” he shouted as a red dot appeared where the daxamite ship was located.  

“What the hell did I do?” Maggie asked defensively.

“The kryptonite detection sensor has picked up kryptonite residue from the ship” Winn yelled angrily, he was growing increasingly worried for Kara and Mon-el.

“What’s kryptonite?” Maggie asked, she had heard Alex use the term before.

Lena stood up from her computer and walked up to the group worriedly, “The only material that can harm or potentially kill Kryptonians” Lena stated. Alex and Winn shot her confused looks, she noticed and replied, “Lex kept filed”

“Found anything that will help with the daxamite soldiers?” Alex asked with authority in her voice.

“Yes actually, my brother created this device that would cover the earth’s atmosphere in kryptonite” Lena started to say. Alex gave a disapproving look, it wasn’t directed at Lena though, “I was able to rewrite the program to, instead of releasing kryptonite”

“It will cover the earth’s atmosphere in lead” Alex finished off, it was absolutely genius.

“But guys, aren’t you forgetting someone thing? Or someone?” Winn asked, his eyes never turned away from the computer screen.

“Mon-El” Alex muttered as she put her hands on her hips nervously. The room remained silent for a couple of seconds before Winn shouted out, “YES!”

“Winn?” Alex asked as she leaned on his chair to look over his shoulder.

“I FOUND IT! I rerouted the device to teleport us to the main ship” Winn said, but Alex could hear in his voice that there was bad news coming.

“Winn, what’s the problem?” Alex asked

Winn shook his head, “There will be an hour delay for you to be able to teleport back”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m going either way” Alex said as she marched down to the weaponry room. Maggie chased after her.

“W-wait, Alex!” Maggie called out to her girlfriend, she quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around, “You can’t go Alex”

Alex stared at her girlfriend with disbelief, “Are you kidding me? My sister is up there, with kryptonite. She could be injured and your telling me to stay down here?”

“I know, I know” Maggie said as she tried to calm her girl down, “Send J'onn and some of the other agents up. If Kara is injured then she will need you down here, not up there. You will be stuck up there for over an hour Alex”

Alex knew what Maggie was saying was right but she softy shook her head as the tears formed in her eyes, she wanted to argue but she took a deep, shaky breath, “What’s the plan?” she asked

“Send J’onn up there with some agents, if Mon-el or Kara is injured, J’onn can easily fly out of there. The ship is only preventing us from coming in, if J’onn flies than it will be fine” Maggie stated, Alex nodded her head softly and quietly agreeing with this plan. Maggie wiped the lone tear that fell down her face.

“Everything will be fine” Maggie stated firmly, “It’s pretty hard to hurt the Danvers”

 

\--00—

Mon-El jumped out of the broken window that J’onn had broken when flying Kara out. He leaped from building to building, as fast as he could. He landed with a thud on the balcony of the DEO.

“Where is she?” Mon-El asked as he ran into the DEO that looked pretty broken. 

Winn stood up from his seat, “She’s in the inf-, holy shit you look like crap” he said as he saw Mon-el’s bloodied shirt and face.

“It’s not mine” He said as he took off his shirt revealing his bruised ribs. The blood belonged to Kara, “Winn, where is she?”

“Jesus, you need to go to the infirmary man, your ribs look broken” Winn said as he walked down the stairs to grab another shirt for Mon-el.

“WINN” Mon-El shouted, everyone suddenly went quiet at his sudden forceful voice, “Where. Is. She?” He said slowly in a low, animal like tone.

Winn took in a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat, “She’s in surgery” he whispered while shaking his head, “She’s not doing well, she lost a lot of blood”

Mon-El clenched his fist and gritted his teeth to hold the tears from falling, he let out a shaky breath before asking, “I need to go to her” he whispered. He sped pass Winn and went to the surgical room.

He saw Alex standing there with tears falling down her face as her arm was being hugged by Maggie in a comforting and loving way. They were staring through the pane of glass, watching the surgeons take out the kryptonite shards.

“Alex” Mon-El called out.

Alex turned around, and walked up to Mon-El to hug, “Thank god you’re okay” she muttered as they pulled apart. He walked up to the pane window and stood next to Maggie.

“Glad to see you’re okay” Maggie said sincerely

“You too” He muttered, he was distant as he stared at the surgeons. He wasn’t able to Kara as she was covered by a blue blanket.

“How is she?” Mon-El asked with tears in his eyes, Alex put her hand over her mouth.

“There were kryptonite shards in her body. It went into her bloodstream and on top of that, she lost a lot of blood. Her ability to heal is lacking due to the long exposure to kryptonite” Alex said, she tried her best to sound informative rather than broken. She clenched her jaw tightly but loosened up a bit when she felt Maggie’s warm touch on her back.

Mon-El had never felt so much anger in his life, he felt guilty. This was all because of his mother and his people. “Oh shit” He muttered angrily as he remembered his people are still running around, “Did you find a solution to get rid of my people?”

Maggie and Alex looked at each other worriedly, “What is it?” Mon-el asked worriedly.

“Lena modified a device to release lead in the atmosphere” Alex stated solemnly

“It will kill all the daxamites on earth” Maggie finished off for Alex

“Including me” Mon-El muttered, sadly, Alex and Maggie nodded their heads.

The situation was getting worse by the second, he let out a sigh and rubbed his face tiredly, “Okay” he said as he clapped his hands which made Alex and Maggie to look at him, “Can you broadcast me speaking?”

Alex nodded her head, “Yeah…”

“Good” he said, “Okay I got a plan”

\--00—

Lena looked at Mon-El like he was crazy, “So you want Winn and I to broadcast you speaking to your people?”

“Yes” Mon-El stated, he needed to do this, he needed to end this invasion before Kara woke up.

“But you’re not talking to them, are you?” Alex asked as she crossed her arms.

“Nope”

“So, what are you going to do? Are you planning to threaten super strong soldiers with a device that we aren’t even sure works, to leave this planet and never return or else you will commit genocide on your people, oh but wait, there’s more. You will also be killed, so you’re basically committing suicide” Winn ranted, “Great Plan, 100%”

J’onn heard everything and said, “Sounds like a good plan”  

Winn shot his boss a look of disbelief before looking scared at J’onn’s intense stare.

Alex walked up to him and whispered, “Shouldn’t we wait for Kara? If that device works, she will wake up, wandering where you are.  Do you realise how much pain she will be in, if she wakes up to be told that you are dead?”

Mon-El looked down guilty, “I know” He muttered as use his hands to squeeze his eyes, “But I need to do this. I want her to wake up without having the need to save everyone. How many times has Kara been knocked down, only to get right back up to face the problem and save everyone?”

Alex clenched her jaw, it was true, every time Kara was knocked unconscious or knocked down, she always got right back up to save someone, to defeat the aliens. There was never a time where she was able to wake up and just…rest.

“Exactly” Mon-el took her silence as an agreement, “For once, just once. I want her to be able to rest. I hate how she always worries about other people. I hate how she is so selfless. I hate that she is so…. Graceful” He started to cry, Alex looked at him sympathy. She pulled him into a hug as cried in her shoulder.

“It’s hard, I know it’s hard. Kara… she is so strong. Too strong for her own good. I’ve never seen anyone make her smile, like you do” Alex said, “When she’s with you, it’s like she’s back on krypton. She doesn’t have to hold back with you. With me, she is Kara Danvers, to the world she is Supergirl and to you… she’s Kara-Zor-El”

Mon-El nodded his head and wiped the tears away determinedly, “Oh, Rao” He muttered forcibly, he took in a deep breath, “I’m ready. I’m just being overdramatic. Knowing my people, they will run away the second that they can smell danger”

Alex nodded her head, “Ready?”

“Yea” Mon-el said as he walked up the stairs.

“3-2-1” Winn counted down.

“People of Daxam” Mon-el’s voice roared through National City.

 “This is your Prince speaking. Queen Rhea of Daxam has been defeated. There is no reason to fight, no reason to kill or commit a mass genocide upon the human race. I, heir to the throne of Daxam, give you the choice, to leave this planet in peace and to never return. If you choose to defy your prince and reign havoc, than I will be forced to press this button which activates a device that will kill all of us. You have 30 seconds to get on your ship and leave” Mon-El said with authority in his voice.

They waited for 5 seconds…nothing.

10 seconds… still nothing

Each second felt like eterinity…

20 seconds…. Mon-el got ready to press the button

30 seconds… the screams of the daxamite could be heard.

Mon-El instantly felt the effects, the second that he pressed the button.

“Crap!” Alex cursed, she ran over to Mon-El who was gasping for air. “Damn it! Come on!” Alex screamed as she tried to lift up the coughing daxamite. He shook his head.

“I-it's okay” He said as he coughed violently, “I…I need to see her” He cried through his cough. Alex looked up and made eye contact with Maggie who was on the verge of tears.

Maggie ran over to Alex and helped Mon-El up to move him to the infirmary room where Kara was currently staying at.

Mon-El stumbled into the infirmary room and saw Kara in a hospital gown. Her face was still pale, but she had some colour. He touched her face tenderly and softly.

“I-im so, so sorry” He sobbed while coughing, “Yo-you’re going to mad when you wake up. For once, I wanted to be the one to save you. I wanted to be the hero…for you” Mon-El sobbed as he grabbed Kara’s hand tightly, hoping that she would wake up to hear his goodbye.

“D-don’t be mad at anyone. This was my choice. And d-don’t you _dare_ , feel guilty about this. This is not your fault, this is on me. I’m so, so, so sorry” he apologised again and again. “I’m sorry you have to wake up to find out I’m gone, I…I love you…so, so much”

He screamed in pain as he felt his lungs burning, but that pain was bearable compared to the pain in his chest.

“GUYS!” Winn shouted into the comms

“Not. Now. Winn” Alex cried angrily

“Bring Mon-el here. NOW. I know how we can save him” Winn shouted through the comms.

Alex and Maggie looked at each other before carrying a gasping daxamite to the room where they left Mon-El’s pod.

“Winn?” Alex asked as he saw him setting up the ship.

“He needs to leave earth. This spaceship will save him” Winn shouted angrily, his anger wasn’t directed to anyone in particular, well maybe Queen Rhea.

“You’re sending him out of Earth’s atmosphere” Maggie knew what was happening, but that didn’t stop her heart from aching.

“It’s the only way he can live” Lena stated sadly, she was pissed at herself for trusting a stupid daxamite, the queen of all daxamite for god’s sake.

Mon-El hunched over and started to cough violently, “Alex” he called out, Alex ran to him and helped him get to the pod, “T-tell her… tell her to move on”

Alex shook her head, how the hell was she going to tell her sister about this?

“Okay” She agreed before pulling him into a hug, “Take care okay?”

Mon-El nodded his head, “Help her” he mumbled before going into his ship. He started sob in his ship as he blasted off.

\--00—

“When is she going to wake up?” A worried voice asked, the voice was slightly muffled, maybe it was just her ears.

“Soon Babe, she’s strong. She’s been fighting this whole, for you, for her friends”, Kara recgonised the voice, Maggie.

“For mon-el” the voice said sadly, Alex?

“How are we going to tell her?” Alex asked, Kara could hear her voice slightly crack, she was sitting on the chair with her head leaning against Maggie’s shoulder.

“A-Alex” Kara mumbled, her throat felt dry and she felt like she got hit by a train that was filled with Kryptonite. Alex instantly stood up, almost bumping heads with her girlfriend.

She ran over to Kara and grabbed her hand, “A-are you okay?” Kara’s voice sounded hoarse. Maggie could hear her dry voice and got up to pour some water.

Alex raised her eye-brow, “What? I’m fine. I should be asking you that” Alex stated.

Maggie walked over to Kara, “Drink up little Danvers”, she said as she helped Kara drink the water. With every gulp, Kara could feel her voice coming back, but her body was still sore.

“Thanks’ Maggie” Kara said as she tried to sit up, but a sudden pain caused her to jolt. Alex instantly helped Kara.

“Careful, you were stabbed and it isn’t completely healed” Alex said softly

Kara squinted her eyes as she tried to remember what happened, “Kal-el, is he okay? How about the daxamites? How long was out?” She quickly asked, she looked around the room and noticed that someone important was missing, she felt that something was wrong, “W-where…where is Mon-El?” Kara asked with panic, she tried to sit up but both Maggie and Alex pushed her gently, back down onto the bed.

“Kara, you need to calm down” Alex said as she gently cupped Kara’s hand. Kara looked between Alex and Maggie, something was wrong.

“Alex. What’s wrong?” Kara asked desperately, she didn’t like this secrecy. Alex looked at Maggie. Maggie knew what she wanted, so she squeezed Kara’s hand and gave her a sad soft smile.

She gave Alex a quick peck on the lips before leaving to wait outside.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked firmly. Alex looked down with anguish and guilt. The silence only made her anxiety frow. “Alex. Please”

Tears formed in Alex eyes, which made Kara cry to. Alex took a deep breath before telling her the story of how Mon-El became a hero.

…

…

…

…

…

 

“No” Kara choked out through her tears, she shook her head in disbelief and anger, “D-don’t, don’t lie to me” Kara shouted. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying.

“Kara” Alex sobbed, “I’m… I’m not lying” she said as she attempted to grab Kara’s hand.

“No…. No, no, no, no,” Kara repeated as she started to throw the blanket onto the floor, “Please, he can’t be. No” She shouted as she angrily wiped the tears from her face. She attempted to stand up to try and find Mon-El but Alex quickly pushed Kara down, trying to restrain her.

“Kara” Alex tried to calm her down, “Shhhhh, I’m right here”. She was sitting on the bed trying to cradle Kara in her arm despite Kara’s protest. Thankfully Kara was still weak, so she couldn’t fight back to her full strength.

“NO! PLEASE, NO!” Kara let out an agonising scream. J'onn instantly ran into the room with Winn, James, Clarke, Lena and Maggie. Everyone stayed outside of Kara’s room to see if she was okay. They wanted to be there for her, they wanted to make sure she didn’t feel alone.

But the agonising screams that escaped the indestructible, Kryptonians mouth, made the tears of her friends, of her family, to fall and crumble, just like Kara.

Flashes of Krypton exploding raged through Kara’s head. Images of her parent’s withering in pain as they felt the fires of krypton burn their skin, right before they died. It was like losing her home again.

13 years ago, she woke up to find out that her whole world has ended

Now…. now she will wake up without him. He was the only person who she could be normal with. Normal as in, being the Kryptonian that was born on krypton, Kara-Zor-El.

“Please” She begged as she collapsed into her sister’s arm, she wasn’t struggling anymore she has given up, “No, Alex! I can’t lose him” She cried into Alex’s chest. Alex’s heart broke as she felt Kara sobbing into her arms.

Alex held her sister tightly, they were curled up into a tight ball.

No words could comfort her.

Nothing could comfort her.

All Kara wanted, was Mon-El… 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope I added in more Karamel scenes. I’m bad at writing fluffy and happy stuff so of course I added angst. If you guys want, I could create an alternate version of this story where Mon-El convince the daxamites to leave and reunites with Kara.


End file.
